Ragnarok x Apostoles
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "Cuando los dioses deciden destruir a la humanidad, la única forma de sobrevivir es ganar un torneo de fuerza; 13 dioses vs 13 héroes. El último en pie decide el destino de la humanidad" Basado en el manga Shuutmatsu no Valkyrie.
1. Prologo: Ragnarok: inicio

**Ragnarok x Apóstoles.**

Fanfic basado en el manga Shuumatsu No Valkyrie.

Como es habitual no lo poseo.

"Cuando los dioses deciden destruir a la humanidad, la única forma de sobrevivir es ganar un torneo de fuerza; 13 dioses vs 13 héroes. El último en pie decide el destino de la humanidad"

Advertencia: Violencia. Mala palabrería. Leve Gore.

* * *

**Prologo.**

16 de diciembre del Año 2012.

La humanidad no se dio cuenta de que su destino había sido decidido.

\- ¡ELIMINEMOS A LA HUMANIDAD!

\- ¡EXTERMINIO A LA RAZA HUMANA!

\- ¡HAN DESTRUIDO LA TIERRA! ¡YA NO SON DIGNOS!

\- ¡SON SERES BLASFEMOS, MATENLOS A TODOS!

\- ¡SI, DESTRUYANLOS!

Más allá de plano físico, de cualquier ubicación terrestre, había una tierra sin igual, de bellezas inhumanas donde vivía y descansaban seres más allá de cualquier entendimiento mortal. Montañas, valles, bosques, ríos, océanos, todo lo que podría ser conformaba aquel hermoso e inhumano lugar.

**Ese lugar era donde residían los dioses.**

Los dioses existen, todos los que una vez fueron mencionados en mitos y leyendas si existieron, todos residen en esas tierras apartada de la dimensión donde reside la humanidad.

Un lugar que jamás han sido capaz de ver, tocar o experimentar.

Porque es ahí donde residen los seres divinos.

Nuestra historia comienza en lo alto de una gran y hermosa montaña, milenios atrás ese lugar era llamado Olimpus, la montaña en donde residían los olímpicos, pero después de la unión de todos los dioses de todas las mitologías… ese lugar se convirtió en la sede principal de consejo de dioses.

**El lugar en donde todas las decisiones son hechas.**

**Las decisiones que cambiarían el cosmos.**

**\- ¡OOOOOOOOORRRRRRDEEEEEENNNN! -**Un grito de pura fuerza divina sacudió aquel lugar y toda la dimensión divina, dentro de Olimpus una cámara del consejo se dejó ver, era un espacio casi infinito puesto en forma circular en donde en el centro había un podio de gran tamaño donde el dueño de aquella prominente voz hablo.

Aquel que hablo era un ser divino.

De alta figura y cuerpo prominente era un ser que encarnaba maravilla, fuerza y autoridad, su rostro era bello y fiero con un toque levemente femenino dejando a la vista orgullosamente una barba negra acorde a su largo pelo, sus ojos de color negro pálido brillaban de poder y liderazgo, de vestimenta solo llevaba una toga griega pero aun con lo simple que eran sus características, este será definitivamente era…

¡UN DIOS!

Después de todo este era…

**[KHAOS]**

el Protogenoi original y el primer inmortal en existir.

\- ¡Dejen los gritos de una vez! ¡Son dioses, actúen como tal! -Su rostro se encontraba en blanco, pero su voz era fuerte y se hizo notar en toda la auditoria, en aquella gigantesca sala llena a tope de seres divinos callaron a la reprimenda del dios más antiguo.

Al tomar notar que por fin todo estaba en silencio hablo con suavidad.

-Dioses de todas las deidades, esta es la 14avo reunión que hemos tenido desde lo que va el año y siempre han traído este tema. Hablen y den sus razones:

**¿PORQUE DEBEMOS DESTRUIR A LA HUMANIDAD?**

Y aunque su pregunta estaba cargada de destrucción sin igual su tono de voz era calmada y firme, como un líder hablando de un tema mundano, no es para menos, como se había dicho esta era la reunión general número 14 que ha sucedido ese año, Khaos no estaba impactado por el tema en cuestión.

De hecho, casi estaba aburrido.

Después de todo exterminar una raza no era algo nuevo para los dioses.

De entre la multitud de dioses en aquella gran y esplendida sala se alzó desde su asiento un ser divino, porque de hecho era un ser divino por el simple hecho que no era humano o algo parecido.

Porque era un dragón.

Un dragón similar a una serpiente de escamas de color esmeralda, tenía en su cabeza una corona de estilo maya hecho de plumas y joyas de alta clase, en la mitad de su cuerpo tenía cuatro grandes alas llenas de plumas de color rosa, de por si no solo su apariencia extraordinaria llamaría la atención y adoración sino como una barrera del mismo viento cursaba a su alrededor como si fuera parte de sí mismo.

Ese dios era…

[**KUKULKAN**]

la serpiente de los mayas.

Y este dios hablo con su serpentina voz.

-Compañeros dioses, les recuerdo bien como hace 1000 años tuvimos una reunión igual a esta para decidir el destino de la humanidad, después del sacrificio del hijo de **[Yahweh] **creímos que la humanidad corregiría su aptitud autodestructiva.

**PERO NO LO HICIERON.**

El dios serpiente miro a todos los demás dioses con frialdad en sus ojos y siseo lo siguiente con asco y decepción.

-E incluso mi panteón les dejo una advertencia; Si no cambiaban antes del año 2012 entonces su único destino es la aniquilación…y en cinco días será 21 de diciembre; el día de juicio final y aún siguen siendo tan decepcionante. Por eso es en mi creencia y de todos los demás presentes aquí que ellos…

**MERECEN SER DESTRUIDOS.**

Su sentencia sacudió la sala porque al final para ellos era una verdad innegable.

Al otro lado de la sala se puso en pie una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño, su belleza era esplendida con un toque materno pero sus ojos verdes eran aterradores, había una frialdad que encarnaba la frase misma "que no hay furia como una mujer despreciada" y los dioses que están a su alrededor se movían incomodos estando cerca de ella.

Después de todo esa era:

**[HERA]**

Reina griega de los dioses.

-Como dice Kukulkan, los seres humanos no han aprendido nada, durante los últimos mil años han mancillado nuestros dominios, mar, cielo, tierra, eso e incluso los abstracto; lealtad, amor, matrimonio y mucho más.

Lo último dicho por la diosa hizo que una mirada de furia intensa paso por su hermoso rostro que sacudió el corazón de algunos dioses, todos eran consciente de lo vengativo que era la mujer, pero igual entendían su enojo, sus dominios; aquellos de lo que dios eran habían sido blasfemado por los humanos sin consecuencia por demasiado tiempo, ya era demasiado.

\- ¡Los humanos han perdido su gracia y belleza! ¡si bien a través de estos mil años hubo algunos esplendidos humanos eso no cambia el hecho que su raza se ha podrido! ¡Yo que soy la diosa de matrimonio he sufrido y agonizado por siglos por como los humanos han insultado mi dominio! ¡POR ESO MERECEN SER DESTRUIDOS!

Y así como grito un millar de gritos se le unieron a poder.

\- ¡SI!

\- ¡CIENTO DE ESPECIES HAN SIDO EXTINGUIDOS POR SU CULPA!

\- ¡HAN CONTAMINADO LOS MARES!

\- ¡LA TASA DE CRIMINALIDAD Y DEPRAVACIÓN HA AUMENTADO DESDE HACE SIGLOS!

\- ¡YA NO NOS RESPETAN!

\- ¡DESTRUYANLOS!

Y sus gritos siguieron resonando, Khaos se sentó en su trono aburrido escuchando las palabras de los demás dioses, el miro a Hera que gritaba igual que los otros dioses y a Kukulkan rabiar en silencio, Khaos cerró los ojos para pensar mientras que los gritos se calmaban un poco, pero se mantenían la discusión a tope.

Al final soltó un suspiro y alzando una mano chasqueo sus dedos suavemente.

Todos los dioses se callaron de golpe y prestaron atención al dios jefe quien se levantó de su asiento, puso sus manos en su podio y miro a todos los seres divinos en aquel auditorio.

Y hablo y fue escuchado.

-Está bien, parece ser que esto no es algo que se pueda discutir con calma porque están enojados con razón…si no hay forma de desistir entonces no queda más que otra que:

**DESTRUIR A LA HUMANIDAD DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.**

**\- ¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-**Y con un grito de fuerza y jubilo todos los dioses presentes exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Khaos solo se escogió de hombros, era una lástima por toda la muerte que vendrá, pero igual eran seres divinos, genocidio final no era algo nuevo para ellos.

Y fue ahí que todo cambio.

Ya a punto de alzar su mano y callar a los demás dioses para hablar de la destrucción de la humanidad…

¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Una puerta fue abierta con fuerza que sacudió a toda la sala y los ojos de los dioses se dirigieron al origen de tal perturbación y lo que vieron hicieron que algunos se atragantaran con su saliva al ver quien era. Caminando con confianza desde una de las puertas del gran salón era un hombre alto y hermoso de cabello rubio, de vestimenta usaba una clase de uniforme militar de color blanco con rojo, era hermoso y brillante aquel sujeto, aunque el detalle más revelador era que en su espalda se mostraba con orgullo 12 alas blancas.

Este ser era un Ángel.

Más en concreto su nombre era:

**[MICHAEL]**

El arcángel más famoso.

\- ¡¿Tu?! ¡Que estás haciendo aquí arcángel!? ¡Los de tu tipo no han sido visto desde el exterminio de **[Sathanus]**! -Rugió con sorpresa un dios de apariencia joven de cabello negro vistiendo ropaje celtica y sosteniendo una lanza, ese era el dios:

**[LUGH]**

dios héroe de los celtas.

Su incredulidad y rabia en sus palabras no era para menos, Ángeles, aunque nunca dichos eran prácticamente dioses menores como muchos otros, la diferencia clave es que ellos eran siervos de un dios y uno conocido por todos como:

**[YAHWEH]**

O mejor llamado como:

**[EL DIOS DE LA BIBLIA]**

La facción cristiana era despreciada por todas las demás deidades debido a sus acciones a través de los milenios, culpa en general por los seguidores de dicha religión; quemas de brujas, cruzadas, guerras y demás atrocidades se han librado por las directrices de la cristiandad y sus religiones derivadas. Por culpa de Yahweh y sus seguidores, los dioses de los otros panteones fueron reducidos a ser llamados paganos y demonizados, algo que hacia hasta el más calmado de los dioses se llenen de odio e ira.

Por ello los ángeles y su dios jefe son absolutamente despreciados por todos los dioses, después de todo era su religión la que seguía más la humanidad y eso era un duro golpe para el ego de los dioses y todos saben que el orgullo y ego de lo divino era una cuestión seria.

Pero había un problema para la facción cristiana…

-Tengo que diferir tus palabras, Lugh, nosotros, los ángeles de nuestro señor, no nos hemos ido al exilio después de haber derrotado a Mornigstar solo porque si…lo hicimos para recuperar nuestra fuerza.

Aquí Michael hizo una mueca leve en su hermoso rostro y miro a los dioses presentes con la barbilla en alto.

-…Después de todo fuimos nosotros lo que salvamos el mismo cosmos. No es como que ustedes hicieron algo al respecto ¿no?

Aquella frase dicha con calma escondía una fiera sensación de…arrogancia y burla.

Eso no le cayó bien a nadie.

\- ¡TU MALDITO ANGEL!

\- ¡CALLAOS SUCIO SIRVIENTE! ¡PODRÍAMOS HABER DERROTADO A ESOS DEMONIOS CUANDO QUISIÉRAMOS!

\- ¡NO TE CREAS, CRIATURA DE CLASE DE BAJA! ¡APRENDE TU LUGAR!

-_…Bien parece que ya tengo su atención…-_Pensó Michael con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras a su alrededor todos los dioses se pusieron en pie a gritar de ira, el ángel mantuvo un alto fuerte, pero ocultando en su espalda sus manos temblaron un poco.

Después de todo aun cuan fuerte y famoso era el, seguía siendo un simple ángel, un equivalente a un dios menor y hablar con burla frente a todos los dioses del cosmos era prácticamente un suicidio.

Aunque la burla de Michael era parcialmente cierta; después de la muerte de **[Jesús]** algunos dioses malvados y demonios se juntaron y se lanzaron a la guerra contra todos, solo fue el dios de la biblia y su ejército celestial los únicos en responder y se enfrentaron contra Sathanus, el diablo mismo, en lo que sería conocido como:

**[APOCALIPSIS]**

La guerra del juicio final.

Los demás dioses no ayudaron en nada; su razonamiento era simple; como los demonios son creaciones de la facción cristiana era obvio que ese era problema de Yahweh y sus seguidores, no era menos en realidad; igual nadie interfirió cuando sucedió la Titanomaquia o la guerra de Kurukshestra o la guerra celta contra los Fomorians.

De igual forma el dios de la biblia y sus ángeles derrotaron a Sathanus y sus demonios, pero esto trajo una terrible consecuencia: la tierra misma quedo sin ninguna supervisión y como se ha visto ahora, la humanidad ha pecado, a tal punto que Yahweh perdió la esperanza en ellos y por esa razón se autoexilio hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero no Michael.

El aún no se ha rendido y por ello ha venido hoy a hacer algo al respecto.

Aspirando un poco de aire y calmando su cuerpo el ángel dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió sus manos haciendo que los dioses callaran poco a poco, pero la hostilidad era pesada y directa contra el ángel.

Pero aun así Michael no se inmuto y hablo.

-Pero bueno, no he venido a regodearme o sermonéalos…he venido a solo pregúntales una pregunta:

**¿DE VERDAD QUIEREN DESTRUIR A LA HUMANIDAD ASI NADA MAS?**

Y todos parpadearon al escuchar la pregunta de ángel para después murmurar confundidos, era algo…inusual escuchar como un ángel, un siervo del todopoderoso dios bíblico hablara así del genocidio final de la humanidad, pero algunos reconocieron algo extraño en la pregunta.

Michael sonrió aún más e inclinándose hacia adelante hablo como si estuviera contando algún secreto.

-…Es decir, claro ellos han pecado y todo, pero me parece raro que ustedes, los grandes y místicos dioses, creadores de todo y maestros del cosmos mismo hablen tanto de su aniquilación, ósea…parece como si se sintieran….

**AMENAZADOS POR LA HUMANIDAD.**

Esa frase.

Esa simple frase decía poco, pero a la vez decía tanto.

Y Michael continuo mientras se balanceaba desde sus pies, como un niño que tuviera contando un chisme o alguna broma.

-Ósea, discúlpenme en preguntar, pero ¿Cuántas veces han discutido sobre este tema? ¿10? ¿14? No lo sé, ni para cuando los demonios atacaron participaron en tantas reuniones…que discutan tanto por el destino de la humanidad…no quieren decir que ustedes:

**¿TIENEN MIEDO ANTE LA HUMANIDAD?**

Y así fue como el guante fue tirado.

No, ahí fue cuando se hizo una barbarie de proporciones ilimitadas.

Michael lo sabía y se quedó ahí sonriendo esperando el resultado de su….

Burla.

Y el resultado era inesperado….

-…ja…

-…he he…

-…hyaha…haha…

\- ¡UFUFUFUFHAHAHAHUFUFUFUFUFUHAHAHAHA!

-…ja…ja…jajajajajaja.

-…ugh-puff-hahahahahahaHAA—

\- ¡PRFFFF-HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-…puff…ufufu….

\- ¡HYAHYAHAYAHAYAHAYAHAYAYA!

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Risas, eso es lo que se escuchó por todas partes, dioses de amor, dioses de guerra, dioses jefes, de todas las clases de dioses en aquella auditoria, todos ellos solo se quedaron ahí en sus asientos riendo de diferentes modos, algunos suaves, algunos risueños, algunos secos o estridentes o moderados como respuesta a las palabras de Michael.

Solo hubo risas.

Como si Michael conto una broma boba, una similar a la de un niño que solo traía ternura y leve diversión de aquellos que lo escuchan.

Y aun así Michael sonrió, aunque sus ojos brillaban de triunfo.

-_Sí, resulto como yo quería…es tan fácil…-_Pensó el ángel dejando escapar aire desde su nariz, cualquier nerviosismo en su cuerpo desapareció en un instante. No había duda. Había cumplido su propósito-…_después de todo es tan fácil tentar a los dioses…_

**!**

Y así de improvisto todo cambio y todo se sacudió con fuerza, las paredes se le formaron grietas, el aire se puso caliente a niveles imposibles, hubo una cacofonía de ruido en todos lados que parecía el rechinar de algo destruirse.

Ya no había risa.

Sino una ira divina sin control.

Todos y cada uno de los dioses miraron con aun más ansia asesina contra Michael, si antes sus miradas eran de odio, aquí era más allá de lo inhumano a tal nivel de desprecio.

Ya no había risa.

Sino odio sin adulterar de los seres divinos.

Michael golpeo a sus egos, su orgullo y arrogancia como seres inmortales y dueños del cosmos mismo, con burlas les dio a entender que ellos, los dioses mismos, tenían miedo de la humanidad, es algo inconcebible para ellos.

Era un golpe para su orgullo.

Y eso no podía permitírselo.

Pero Michael no les dejo tiempo para responder sino caminando a través de las filas en donde estaban sentando los dioses alzo la mano y hablo con fuerza.

-Vamos dioses, acabar con un enemigo sin que se pueda defender no es solo deplorable sino cobarde ¿quieren acabar con la humanidad? Entonces dejen que ellos se defiendan, porque si no…-Y ahí miro encima de su hombro con una gran y grotesca sonrisa de fría burla a todos los dioses y exclamo sin miedo alguno- ¡Porque si no SIGNIFICAN QUE LE TIENEN MIEDO!

\- ¡MALDITO ANGEL! -Rugieron muchos dioses ya más allá de la ira y odio, incluso algunos dioses malignos y dioses de la guerra ya habían sacado sus armas ya para ir a matar al ángel, pero se detuvieron por pura fuerza de voluntad, orgullo e ira.

después todo si lo mataban en ese momento solo harían que sus palabras tuvieran una pizca de verdad.

Y eso era algo que no podían permitir.

Sus orgullos como dioses eran su todo.

Khaos que se mantuvo en callado, pero igual que todos miraba con fría rabia a Michael alzo una mano y chasqueo de nuevo los dedos trayendo orden al gran salón, el dios acaricio su barba pensando antes de hablar con calma.

-Así que…esto es lo que querías ¿eh, Michael? ¿darle a la humanidad la oportunidad de defenderse contra su inminente destrucción?

Michael dejo caer su mueca y miro con respeto al dios Khaos para hablarle con seriedad.

-Yo siempre he creído en el juego justo. He venido yo mismo a solo mi nombre y el de mis hermanos ¡los 13 arcángeles! Para decirles a los dioses aquí presentes algo en contra de su decisión de acabar con la humanidad…si esta es su decisión, pues entonces dejen que…

¡**QUE SUCEDA EL RAGNAROK!**

Todos los dioses por igual se sobresaltaron ante la audaz proclamación del ángel y no era para menos; **Ragnarok**, el crepúsculo de los dioses, fue un evento supuestamente dicho en una profecía sobre cómo habría la batalla final entre los dioses nórdicos contra sus enemigos que culminaría con la muerte de casi todos los dioses, la extinción de los nueves mundos y el inicio de un nuevo Midgard.

Claro está que el Ragnarok resulto ser solo patrañas, un cuento tonto creado por un humano tonto para entretener a las tontas masas, después de todo con toda la mitología existiendo en el mundo, el Ragnarok no sería posible a la vez que la destrucción de todos los dioses era inconcebible pero igual el Ragnarok existía….

Michael alzo la mano y hablo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Ragnarok. El evento de las batallas entre dos bandos que decidirán el futuro de la tierra ¿no sería lo correcto usarlo para decidir si la humanidad merece vivir o morir?

El ángel dio un paso hacia adelante dirigiéndose esta vez a Khaos.

-Ragnarok fue escrito en el libro de reglas del cosmos a favor del antiguo titán **[Atlas] **y supervisado por la diosa **[Athena]** por lo tanto es válido para este evento.

La mencionada sentada en el fondo, siendo una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, hizo una mueca recordando ese evento. El titán Atlas harto de su castigo eterno decidió suplicar la muerte, tanto que si no hubiera sido detenido habría destruido todo por sus ruegos (estos se manifestaron como la plaga negra en la tierra, los lamentos de Atlas duraron apenas como 10 minutos, pero igual sus efectos fueron mortales incluso para la raza humana) y por ello se le dio la muerte además de cumplirle una simple petición.

Esa fue Ragnarok.

Ragnarok fue catalogado en las reglas del cosmos a un honor para Altas, en donde dos fuerzas enemigas pueden tener un torneo de 13 vs 13 en donde el primero en obtener 7 victorias ganara la lucha, Atlas lo pidió así con la esperanza que algunos de sus hermanos titanes lideraran una nueva rebelión y así tener el Ragnarok como medio para la victoria.

Pero nunca sabría que su petición terminaría así

Y Michael lo iba a usar para su ventaja.

-Por lo tanto, Ragnarok es la decisión final o lamenten por su orgullo porque al final han admitido que…le tienen miedo a la humanidad…-Con eso dicho Michael mantuvo la barbilla en alto mientras a su alrededor el aire tembló mientras los dioses gritaban impropios ante una vez más ser calumniados por el ángel.

Tal era su ira ante la implicación dada por Michael.

**!**

Todos los dioses se callaron cuando un escalofrió paso por sus espaldas, observaron consternados como el mismo Khaos se había movido desde su gran asiento, una de sus manos estaba en su rostro y él estaba temblando levemente, era algo que jamás había pasado, pero incluso antes de que alguien hablara o hiciera el primordial hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y—

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rio con fuerza.

Todos no daban créditos a sus oídos a lo que escuchaban.

No pudieron responder correctamente a lo que estaban viendo, solo tuvieron que tragarse el shock y ver como el dios supremo temblaba de la risa por un buen momento antes de que este quitara su mano de su rostro y mirara con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro a Michael.

Sus ojos brillaban de interés y ansia de sangre.

\- ¡BIEN! ¡PORFIN ALGUIEN DA UNA IDEA ORIGINAL! ¡LO HAS HECHO MICHAEL! ¡HAS DESPERTADO MI INTERÉS!

**¡LO HAREMOS!**

**¡AUTORIZO EL RAGNAROK!**

**\- ¡UNA BATALLA ENTRE 13 DIOSES CONTRA 13 HUMANOS! ¡ESCOGE BIEN TUS CAMPEONES MICHAEL! ¡PORQUE NO SERA LA HUMANIDAD LA QUE CAERA SINO TU Y TU FACCION! ¡QUE ASI SEA! …-**Rugió Khaos con júbilo, poder y demencia pura levantando su simple martillo de madera antes de chocarlo contra su escritorio que termino convertido en polvo ante el poderío del dios primordial.

El desafío había sido lanzado.

Todos los presentes lo supieron en ese momento.

Michael sonreía salvaje a la vez que temblaba ante el espectáculo que vio, pero el ángel mismo estaba decidido así que giro en sus talones y se encamino hacia la salida mientras los dioses discutían a por montón por el resultado de esta reunión.

Y en como sucederá el Ragnarok.

Ya afuera de la auditoria Michael, el ángel aspiro aire y camino más allá de lugar hasta que se encontró apoyado en una pared a un hermoso ángel, esta era una belleza llena de inocencia y pureza que cautivaría hasta el ser más maligno, su cabello era de color blanco con rojo y sus hermosos ojos de color castaño mostraba amabilidad y amor a todos los seres vivos, vestía una toga con armadura de color dorado y blanco, en su espalda tenía con orgullo doce alas doradas, ella era…

**[GABRIEL]**

El ángel más bello.

-Parece que lo lograste, Michael, incluso desde aquí pude escuchar los gritos…-Susurro Gabriel temblando un poco al recordar al sentir el instinto asesino de los dioses y más del primordial Khaos. Michael miro a su hermana con pena sabiendo bien lo sensible que era su hermana, pero no dijo nada más que asentir, Gabriel soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar-…bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, **[Uriel]** ya fue a reunir a nuestros hermanos.

-Sí, necesito de la ayuda de nuestros hermanos, incluso los que ganaron el título de caídos…después de todo necesitamos de todos para nuestro objetivo más importante…-Dijo Michael con decisión mientras caminaba con prisa siendo seguido por su hermana, ellos al poco tiempo llegaron a una gran fortificación hecha para ellos como base de operaciones.

Al entrar en aquel lugar parecido a un templo observaron como en las sombras otras 11 figuras les miraba esperando sus llegadas. Michael miro a sus hermanos y exclamo con urgencia lo siguiente:

-…Tengo sospecha donde será el campo de batalla…ahora lo más importante…. Debemos de encontrar a los 13 campeones de la humanidad.

* * *

**21 de diciembre.**

Día del juicio final

¡BOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!

El aire esta agitado, en toda la tierra había una tensión sin igual, todos ser vivo estaba a los limites porque había sucedido lo que temían; el fin del mundo. Un estallido se dejó escuchar para que todos los escucharan, era el sonido de una trompeta que, aunque jamás habían escuchado, en sus almas reconocían profundamente:

Los humanos escucharon las trompetas de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis.

Y la más importante.

Se escuchó el cuerno de **[Heimdall]**

**[Gjallarhorn]**

Aquel que marcara el inicio de...

**[RAGNAROK]**

Este día la raza humana jamás podrán olvidarlo, los dioses existen y los han encontrado indignos de seguir viviendo, todos los humanos; hasta el más joven hasta el más viejo e incluso se cercioraron con los mismos muertos, sabrían que todos serian aniquilados.

Al menos que….

Que les ganaran a los dioses.

-Uff, me gustaría preocuparme por lo que está ocurriendo en la tierra, pero mi atención es necesaria aquí…-Mascullo Michael siendo acompañado por un hombre de pelo rojo brillante y ojos negros portando una armadura dorada y mostrando en su espalda doce alas hechas de fuego, ese era:

**[URIEL]**

El arcángel del sol.

-La histeria colectiva que ha sufrido la humanidad es la más alta de todas, es lo esperado que reaccionarían con temor y locura, hermano…-Dijo Uriel con paciencia, había grandes disturbios en la tierra debido a la noticia sobre la existencia de los dioses, la inminente destrucción de la humanidad y sobre el torneo Ragnarok, algo que no trae consuelo a la mayor parte de los humanos después de todo…

¿cómo un humano sea capaz de derrotar a un dios?

-Lo sé, solo espero que se calmen…me alegro que **[Sandalphon]** y **[Sariel] **coordinen con el vaticano para calmar a las masas…ellos no pueden hacer nada sobre esto…lo único que les toca a hacer es tener…fe.

-Sí, porque la humanidad no está indefensa…-Dijo Uriel con una leve sonrisa y un aire de desafío goteaba en sus palabras, el y su hermano se encontraba caminando por un pasillo en el gran coliseo donde sucedería la batalla, tendría que encontrarse con su hermano menor:

**[AZRAEL]**

El arcángel de la muerte.

Porque será el quien es la pieza clave de esta batalla.

Uriel miro aquel pasillo con leve molestia, en toda en la pared había grandes pinturas que alababan logros de los dioses de toda la religión, dioses como **[Kama]** hermosas a mas no poder o los valerosos como** [Tyr] **o los casi desconocidos como **[Manat]** se mostraban en aquellas obras de artes, aunque eran los dioses nórdicos los prominente en aquel lugar.

Después de todo ese pasillo pertenecía a un coliseo ubicado en:

**[VALHALLA]**

-Los dioses son muy teatrales a veces, hermano, por un lado, nos sirve que estemos en Valhalla pero por el otro esto es un insulto velado, parece actuar como niños….-Uriel exclamo con una pequeña mueca en su cara, Valhalla es donde descansa las almas de los guerreros y reyes antiguos de la humanidad, es ahí donde descansan las almas de los mejor de lo mejor de la humanidad y ahí será el lugar donde ocurrirá el Ragnarock; donde se decidirá si la humanidad será destruida o no. Básicamente todo eso es un grave insulto a los humanos.

Michael soltó un suspiro.

-Lo se hermano, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Como Ragnarok va a suceder, es obvio que sería en Valhalla que se decidirá el resultado de este enfrentamiento, es ofensivo, pero no hay de otra.

-Pero había mejores lugares que… ¿Mmmmm? Hermano hay alguien más adelante…-Ambos ángeles observaron como al final de pasillo apoyado en una pared se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño y piel morena vistiendo un traje de realeza indio cruzado de brazos, al tomar nota de la presencia de los dos ángeles él se movió para acercarse a ellos. Uriel y Michael ya cerca supieron quién era:

**[YUDHISHTIHIRA]**

Líder de los Pandavas.

-Es una sorpresa encontrar con usted, Yudhishthira, hijo de **[Yama] **héroe legendario y hermano mayor entres los héroes Pandavas…-Halago Michael frente al hombre, no era para menos ya que Yudhishthira y sus hermanos son famosos por sus proezas y haber participado en la guerra de Kurukshestra.

El mencionado solo mantuvo la calma y caminando hacia más adelante hasta esta nariz a nariz con Michael fue cuando hablo:

\- ¿Por qué?

-…la respuesta es obvia, Yudhishthira.

Ante esas simples palabras el héroe legendario frunció el ceño y por un momento el aire se llenó de un intenso olor a muerte y fuerza, pero tan rápido como vino se fue sino en cambio el hombre se apartó de los dos ángeles y tomo otro camino no sin antes soltar un comentario:

-…Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Michael…

Ya cuando el héroe hindú no estuvo presente, Uriel frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Michael?

-…Uriel debería de ser obvio ya para este momento, la cuestión de cómo va a efectuar esta batalla y porque razón Azrael esta tan ocupado…diga hermano mío, si los dioses pelearan contra los humanos:

¿PORQUE RAZÓN NO SERÁN ESCOGIDOS LOS HUMANOS QUE YA ESTÁN AQUÍ?

\- ¿los que están aquí? ¿Qué quieres decir…? espera…-Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, Uriel frunció el ceño pensando y miro encima de su hombro donde había partido Yudhishthira y tomo en cuenta una cosa-…. ¿Por qué Azrael está haciendo ese ritual si…? —

\- ¿Si aquí ya hay poderosos héroes que pueden combatir contra los dioses? ¿héroes como **[Sansón] [Cu Chulainn] [Karna] [Ragnar Lothbrook] [Alexander el grande] [Orión] [Penthesilea] **y demás? ¿Por qué ellos no son escogidos para el Ragnarok? Es sencillo de responder hermano:

¡PORQUE NO PODEMOS!

Rugió de enojo Michael apretando los puños mientras un aura de ira pura rodeaba su forma, era tal que aquel pasillo tembló levemente, Uriel hizo una mueca al ver esto, sabía bien que su hermano no era de enojarse, pero cuando lo hacía era por una muy buena razón.

Y Michael siguió hablando:

\- ¡Una de las reglas para escoger a nuestros guerreros es que no sean semidioses o posean un gramo de poder divino en sus sangres, por eso la mayoría de los escogidos de nuestro amado padre están prohibidos, es por eso que héroes como Yudhishthira o **[Aquiles]** no pueden participar en esta batalla!

¡NOS DIERON UNA DESVENTAJA!

Michael aspiro aire entre sus apretados dientes y recobro la compostura al poco tiempo, el aspiro aire dándose más calma y en cambio siguió su camino hacia un balcón en donde se mostraba el coliseo en total en donde sucederá la gran batalla, Uriel siguiéndolo miro como las gradas ya se estaban llenando, por un lado, estaban los dioses de todas las clases y formas mientras que al contrario había un millar de humanos.

Uriel fue capaz de tomar en cuenta que entre esa multitud había gente de todas las nacionalidades y—

-Ahí están los semidioses y unos dioses, es raro, pero ¿Por qué…?

-No todos los dioses apoyan el exterminio de la humanidad hermano, recuerda, ahí abajo ahí dioses que nacieron humanos **[Hércules] [Guan Yu] **y otros, además que en estas tierras donde residen los seres divinos, los semidioses técnicamente viven aquí…aahhh, pero los dioses son tan… racistas a los mortales que incluso no tienen a cuentan a todos estos héroes y semidioses de renombre.

-No pueden hacer nada a la orden de los dioses. Quieran o no, la humanidad iba a ser destruida y son pocos, entiendo bien que no podría hacer nada.

-Pero estamos aquí Uriel, estamos aquí y hemos permitido que haya una oportunidad de ganar-Finalizo Michael con fe en sus ojos, él y su hermano observó cómo mas y más el gran coliseo casi infinito se llenó de gente antes, pasaron las horas esperando a que empezara:

¡QUE EMPEZARA EL RAGNAROK!

**!**

-Ya ha empezado…-Soltó Uriel con un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, el centro del campo de batalla se alzaba una diosa hermosa de cabello castaño vistiendo una simple toga blanca, tenía vendas en los ojos, ella portaba una espada y una libra en cada una de sus manos respectivamente, esa era Lady Justice conocida igual como **[Iustitia]** la diosa de la justicia y la fuerza moral.

La diosa había levantado su espada llamando la atención de no solo a todos los dioses del mismo cosmos sino a toda la humanidad del pasado, presente y futuro.

Ya sabiendo que tenía su atención hablo con fuerza:

\- ¡HOY! ¡INMORTALES Y MORTALES, BIENVENIDO A LA BATALLA DECISIVA QUE DECIDIRA EL DESTINO DE LA HUMANIDAD! ¡13 DIOSES, 13 HUMANOS, QUIEN CONSIGA 7 VICTORIAS GANARA! ¡YO IUSTITIA DIOSA DE LA JUSTICIA ACTUARE COMO ARBITRO NEUTRAL DE ESTAS BATALLAS! ¡AHORA ES TIEMPO QUE VENGA LOS COMBATIENTES! ¡SIN MAS PREAMBULO DOY INICIO AAALLLLLLLLL…!

¡RAAAAAAGGGGGGNNNNNAAARRROOOKKKKK!

Los ángeles pusieron sentir como ese grito sacudió la misma tierra, todo humano dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y prestaran atención; los que no estaban presentes o los que no estaban vivos, todos podrán ver que sucedía en esta batalla.

Solo les tocaba esperar y tener fe.

Entonces Iustitia señalo a su derecha y como desde el extremo del campo de batalla se abría una puerta gigantesca y hablo fuertemente.

\- ¡DESDE ESTE LADO TENEMOS AL REPRESENTANTE DE LOS DIOSES! ¡VINIENDO CON LA FUERZA DE LA OSCURIDAD! ¡TAN ANTIGUO COMO LA MISMA MUERTE, CON SU FUERZA Y EXPERIENCIA HA VENIDO A MOSTRAR SU FUERZA EN COMBATE!

¡EL PRIMER REPRESENTANTE DE LOS DIOSES!

**¡[NERGAL]!**

**¡El dios de inframundo!**

!

Tentáculos negros pútridos salieron desde la misma oscuridad de la puerta, estos agarraron el borde de la puerta y la tiraron con fuerza dejando paso al aquel que posee tal deformidad, lentamente salía una masa eldritch de tentáculos negros con venas verdes que se movían entre sí, todos aquellos que lo veían se asqueaban e incluso algunos vomitaron ante esta vista.

¿eso es un dios?

\- ¡Nergal! ¡deja de jugar y ponte serio! -Rugió desde las gradas una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y piel morena vestía ropaje de realeza de estilo babilónico, esta diosa era **[Ereshkigal]** la esposa del dios del inframundo Nergal.

La masa de tentáculos demoníacos pareció escuchar las palabras de la diosa y en sí mismo pareció escogerse y deformarse antes de que al poco tiempo tomara una forma humana hecha de líquido alquitrán que poco a poco, como si de una pintura se tratase, tomara característica humana más claras; de más allá de dos metros era un hombre de piel negra oscura, su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en forma de trenzas y sujetas con joyería y piedras preciosas, no portaba ninguna armadura ni ropaje en su pecho, solo llevaba una túnica en sus piernas, sus ojos verdes brillaban con un fuego espectral demostrando su ascendencia como un dios del inframundo.

-Tsk, no he adoptado mi forma normal en milenios, querida mía, oh bueno como tu dijiste, dejare los juegos a un lado…bueno, no es como si pelear contra un mortal sea algo como para tomarle seriedad…-Las palabras del primer combatiente de los dioses no eran de arrogancia sino simple confianza a un resultado inminente, Nergal no parecía preocupado sino simplemente veía todo esto como una tarea levemente tediosa, el entonces poso sus ojos infernales a Iustitia para hablarle….-oh entonces diosa de la justicia ¿Dónde está mi oponente?

-Al parecer uno de los arcángeles lo presentara…! arcángeles; ¡muestren al competidor de los humanos! -Grito la arbitro y desde el otro lado del campo de batalla las puertas, iguales a la que salió Nergal solo que en el lado opuesto, se abrieron dejando a la vista su contenido.

Cual dejo sorprendido a muchos.

Frente a la puerta era un joven, casi un adolescente, de cabello negro y portando en su espalda eran doce alas de color negra intensa, su vestimenta era un traje de negocio de una sola pieza de color gris, ese era **[Azrael]** el ángel de la muerte, pero no era el que causo jadeo a todos sino era lo que estaba detrás suyo:

Y eso era:

**[EL ÁRBOL DEL CONOCIMIENTO]**

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE!

\- ¡USAR EL ÁRBOL DEL CONOCIMIENTO ES HEREJÍA!

\- ¡HABLA ANGEL! ¡RESPONDE POR TU FECHORÍA!

\- ¡MALDITOS ANGELES! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER TAL ABERRACIÓN!

\- ¡NOS ATREVEMOS! -Rugió entonces Azrael callando las voces indignadas de los dioses y antes de que alguien hablara el hizo varios movimientos con sus manos, extendió sus brazos y dejo explotar su poder mientras que el árbol majestuoso y místico a su espalda se agitaba a su espalda- ¡PORQUE ASI LLAMAREMOS A LOS GUERREROS QUE LUCHARAN POR LA HUMANIDAD! ¡USANDO EL ÁRBOL DEL CONOCIMIENTO, AQUEL QUE SE CONECTA CON LOS CIELOS Y LOS INFIERNOS, ¡SE USARA COMO CONDUCTO PARA MI PODER! ¡LLAMO AQUÍ A LOS GUERREROS MAS FUERTE DE LA HUMANIDAD!

¡AQUELLOS QUE LUCHARAN Y GANARAN!

¡ES AQUÍ MI TÉCNICA FINAL!

**¡[GLORIA DE RESURRECION]!**

En su espalda el árbol absorbió el poder de Azrael y pareció explotar de aura divina, desde sus ramas surgieron trece manzanas de color dorada, cada una palpitaba como si fueran un corazón y a lo poco segundo una termino cayendo desde el suelo, rodar por un tiempo antes de detenerse en el borde de campo de batalla, el lugar quedó quieto por un tiempo antes de que—

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

¡La manzana exploto!

\- ¡LLAMADO DESDE EL MAS ALLA AQUÍ VIENE EL PRIMER COMBATIENTE DE LA HUMANIDAD! -Rugió Azrael mientras la manzana santa ya habiendo explotado soltaba tierra que rápidamente formaba un cuerpo humano, primero hueso, después carne y finalmente piel antes de dejar a la vista al ser humano a la vista, ya con el humano forma Azrael siguió con su introducción- ¡AQUÍ LA BESTIA DE LA OSCURIDAD INSACIABLE, ¡ODIADO POR LA HUMANIDAD, SE LEVANTA UNA VEZ MAS PARA LUCHAR ESTA VEZ POR LA MISMA RAZA HUMANA! ¡VEAN AQUÍ AL PRIMER GUERRERO DE LA HUMANIDAD!:

**¡[GRENDEL]!**

**¡La bestia de la humanidad!**

-¡WWWWWWWWUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!-Rugió con fuerza un hombre de casi dos metros y medio teniendo una cabellera café muy sucia que caía hasta sus talones, su piel morena mostraba un cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y marcas negras dándole una apariencia horrible monstruosa, como vestimenta solo usaba un taparrabo y extrañamente tenia vendas de color morado cubriendo sus manos y pies, su rostro solo mostraba una mueca de asco, odio, ira desenfrenada y locura sin fin, un rostro que solo mostraba fealdad a todos, esa era la apariencia de Grendel, el monstruo.

¡todos los humanos estaban impactados!

\- ¡UN MOMENTO! -Grito desde la grada un hombre de cabello rubio vistiendo una ropa perteneciente a la de un vaquero, ese hombre era **[Billy The Kid]** pistolero forajido de la era de viejo oeste, el apunto a Grendel con repulsión y shock…- ¡EL NO PUEDE SER UN COMBATIENTE PARA LOS HUMANOS, PARA EMPEZAR EL NO ES HUMANO! ¡EL ES UN MONSTRUO!

\- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! -Silencio a toda una voz femenina tratándose de Gabriel que descendía desde los cielos hasta pararse lejos de Grendel, ella miro a las gradas, vio a los dioses burlándose al ver al combatiente de los humanos y a los humanos desesperarse, el ángel más bella alzo una mano captando la atención- ¡Sin importar lo que diga su leyenda, Grendel nació y murió humano así que puede combatir!

\- ¡PERO INCLUSO SI ES VERDAD EL NO ES PARA NADA FUERTE! ¡EL PERDIÓ CONTRA BEOWULF! -Grito en cambio otra persona, siendo esta vez un vikingo sin nombre, a sus palabras muchos pertenecientes del publico rugieron de acuerdo con él, si bien la leyenda de Grendel no era conocida universalmente, si era más conocida la de su asesino:

**[BEOWULF]**

El mencionado que se encontraba entre el público, siendo un hombre grande vistiendo una armadura vikinga y a la vez prenda hecha de piel de animal, portaba una corana oxidada que se encontraba encima de su cabellera rubia pálida, él era acompañado por su sobrino **[Wiglaf],** un joven vikingo de cabello rojo, su esposa y otros familiares, el héroe antiguo se mantuvo callado mientras el público se lamentaba y gemían ante la primera opción para la batalla.

El solo se mantuvo callado.

-Los ganadores son los que escriben la historia ¿eh, Beowulf? …-Susurro Wiglaf a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona, el héroe no respondió mas solo se quedó sentando ahí mirando con fiereza a Grendel, analizado cada respiración, cada temblor, cada movimiento, no importa cual minúsculo sea, vigilo a Grendel con fervor porque lo conocía bien.

Por mientras el público abucheaba o gritaba de horror mientras los dioses o se burlaban y/o miraba aburrido todo esto, Grendel se quedó ahí en silencio, pero al pasar con los segundos un pequeño temblor comenzó a recorrer por su cuerpo, el humano monstruoso alzo poco a poco sus manos hasta sus oídos y fue ahí que Gabriel no sorprendida miro la acción de Grendel y rápidamente se tapó los oídos, Nergal alzo una ceja a esto, pero antes de hacer algo—

Grendel perdió la paciencia.

-¡YA CAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!

Un rugido. Un tornado de viento se formó desde el mismo campo de batalla que exploto a todos lados, el grito inhumano de Grendel se expandió a todo ser viviente que fuera capaz de escuchar, un vendaval empujo a más de uno por la fuerza del grito de Grendel callando así a las masas histéricas, dioses y humanos por igual fueron sacudidos en dolor y horror por el grito de ira de Grendel.

En las gradas Beowulf apretó los labios y enderezo aún más su postura mirando con más atención a su antiguo enemigo y después de ello soltó una sonrisa maníaca llena de emoción.

-Si…esta batalla será gloriosa…

Mientras en el campo de batalla Nergal soltó un bufido de diversión, el incluso sintió la fuerza del grito de Grendel, el miro a su oponente, ese de ahí no era un humano ordinario, sus gestos, su apariencia, su presencia y su mirada, todo gritaba que había más bestia que un humano en el pero aun así Nergal podía asegurar que ese no era un mortal ordinario.

-Je, para pasar en la historia como un monstruo más de otro mortal, eso sí que es triste…-Comento el dios de inframundo con diversión viendo a su oponente, este al escuchar su comentario le miro con ira intensa, no una ira normal sino una ira a todo ser vivo, tal ira hizo que Nergal en vez de asustarse solo sintiera más diversión-…interesante, que el primer peleador de la humanidad sea uno que representa lo fea que se ha vuelto es francamente irónico, que poético.

\- ¡URGGHHHHHH! -Rechino los dientes Grendel e incluso parecía listo incluso para lanzarse a la batalla, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un toque gentil en su hombro, mirando a quien se atrevió en tocarlo topo que era Gabriel que le sonreía con bondad y calma transmitiéndole con ese gesto que se calmara, el hombre bestial se calmó antes de quedarse en silencio a mirar con rabia a Nergal.

El dios solo bufo divertido.

-Esto será rápidamente divertido…-Dijo Nergal extendiendo su mano y esta se transformó en un mar de tentáculos que giraban entre si hasta que desde la misma salió un líquido metálico que cayó al suelo pero que se volvió lentamente en un hacha de hierro con marcas babilónico en ella, Nergal hizo que su asqueroso brazo adquiriera una apariencia normal y con ella tomo la nueva arma que había forjado-…con un simple golpe de mi hacha terminare este ridículo evento de inmediato.

\- ¡GGRRRRRR! -Gruño con odio ante tal desprecio dicho por Nergal, Grendel dio un paso hacia adelante mirando con ira a su enemigo, Gabriel y Azrael se miraron entre si antes de salir de campo de batalla hasta la puerta en donde aún se mostraba el árbol del conocimiento, ya para cuando las puertas se cerraron, Iustitia se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos los presentes:

\- ¡CON AMBOS COMBATIENTE PRESENTE DECLARO YO QUE ESTE COMBATE DE INICIO!

¡la batalla a comenzado!

Grendel comenzó a caminar hacia Nergal con la lentitud de un depredador esperando saltar hacia su presa, pero Nergal no se inmuto, solo se rio divertido al ver a la bestia acercarse a su persona, el poso su hacha encima de su hombro mientras que los metros entre ambos combatientes se hacen más y más cortas.

Y fue ahí que Nergal habla.

-No entiendo porque los ángeles se tomaron tantas las molestias para armar esto, si al final el resultado será el mismo; todos ustedes mortales serán erradicados, oh bueno—

\- ¡Cállate ya!

¡POOOOOWWWW!

\- ¡URGH! -Soltó con dolor Nergal cuando el puño de Grendel se incrusto en su rostro, fue tal el impacto que hizo que Nergal se doblara en sí mismo, el golpe, aunque fuerte no era llamativo pero su sonido callo todo el coliseo, no…

¡CALLO AL MUNDO MISMO!

\- ¡HABLAS MUCHO! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! -Rugió Grendel alzando su otro brazo y conectando su puño en el pecho de Nergal causando una onda expansiva en el campo de batalla, Nergal fue empujado hacia atrás y el en shock observo como había un moretón en su piel y como su rostro palpitaba de dolor.

-I-imposible, -Mascullo sorprendido Nergal observando a su enemigo regodearse con un rugido de victoria, jadeos y rostros de sorpresas había en todos los presentes, pero fueron los humanos los primeros en reaccionar y soltaron un grito de júbilo y dicha ante esto.

Un humano dañó a un dios.

Un humano hizo retroceder a un dios.

Y eso era, para todos, una señal divina de esperanza para la humanidad misma.

Michael sonrió con dicha ante esto, miro a los dioses shockeados, a los mortales exclamando en jubilo, a Nergal sorprendido y furioso, a Grendel rugir como una bestia en triunfo y observo como en el otro lado del coliseo sentando en su trono a Khaos que miraba con interés lo sucedido, Michael se sintió poderoso.

-Es tiempo para que la humanidad demuestre su potencial…teman dioses porque aquí se ha traído a los 13 humanos más fuertes ¡a los nuevos héroes de la humanidad! ¡los nuevos apóstoles!

¡QUE COMIENCE EL RAGNAROK!

**[PRIMER COMBATE DE RAGNAROK]**

**[NERGAL VS GRENDEL]**

**[CONCLUSION: ¿?]**


	2. Nergal vs Grendel

**Ragnarok x Apóstoles.**

Fanfic basado en el manga Shuumatsu No Valkyrie.

Como es habitual no lo poseo.

"Cuando los dioses deciden destruir a la humanidad, la única forma de sobrevivir es ganar un torneo de fuerza; 13 dioses vs 13 héroes. El último en pie decide el destino de la humanidad"

Advertencia: Violencia. Mala palabrería. Leve Gore.

**Nota de autor**: _para los interesados, el manga esta traducido en español en Youtube, aunque igual les recomiendo que vayan a Tvymanga._

* * *

**Nergal vs Grendel.**

**¡POOOMM-BOOOOMM!**

Grendel se alzó encima de Nergal lanzando un puño que Nergal recibió con su antebrazo, el dios con una mueca en su rostro divino respondió lanzando un contraataque con su hacha pero Grendel lo esquivo rodando a un lado, el mortal se lanzó con un grito lanzando golpes que Nergal esquivaba pero el dios no jugaba, se encontraba molesto y levemente desubicado, él lanzo un golpe cortante con su hacha a tal velocidad que hubiera partido en dos a 100 hombres pero Grendel demostró lo extraordinario que era al agacharse esquivando el ataque y respondió con lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Nergal y propinarle una patada que hizo retroceder al dios.

\- ¡Nrgh! ¡¿Qué diantres está sucediendo?!-Mascullo en voz baja Nergal dando un paso hacia atrás para tener espacio y pensar con más calma la situación, pero Grendel era una bestia, con gritos y bramidos se lanzaba a conectar golpes a Nergal que si bien esquivaba la mayoría no le dejaba espacio ni para respirar, de igual forma había algo que descolocaba a Nergal- _¡¿Cómo?! ¡como un mortal es tan fuerte?!_

-¡WRROOOOOHHHHH!-Rugió Grendel alzando uno de sus brazos y girarlo para lanzar todo un puño al rostro de Nergal quien puso su hacha al frente para resistir el golpe pero igual retrocedió por la onda de impacto, el dios decidió con instinto responder igual y al segundo de dar esos pasos atrás salió disparado hacia adelante para lanzar una patada al pecho de Grendel, una patada que a cualquier mortal resultaría muerte instantánea pero Grendel no era normal, no solo resistió el golpe sino sonrió sádicamente y con fuerza agarro la extremidad de Nergal-… ¡Te tengo!

\- ¡No, no lo haces! -Rugió Nergal moviendo su hacha en un corte limpio causando que Grendel a regañadientes soltara a su enemigo y esquivara el ataque, pero Nergal con enojo se movió rápido al recuperar su equilibrio lanzando otro zarpazo con su hacha, ahora era Nergal el que llevaba la delantera, aunque Grendel esquivaba igual lanzaba golpes que hacia reaccionar a Nergal y así ambos combatientes ganaban y perdían la ventaja una y otra vez.

Por otro lado…

Todos aquellos espectadores de esta batalla solo miraban en shock por eso, un mortal, un simple mortal estaba peleando al mismo nivel que un dios ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Los humanos cantaban alabanza a Grendel mientras los dioses discutían en incredulidad y enojo por esto.

Pero igual se preguntaban…

**¿COMO UN MORTAL PODIA IGUALAR A UN DIOS?**

-La repuesta es trampa, Uriel…-Hablo Gabriel en voz baja entrando al balcón en la que Uriel y Michael observaban la batalla, el arcángel de fuego había mostrado una expresiva sorpresa en su rostro y Gabriel tan amable como ella era decidió responder la duda de su hermano.

\- ¿Trampa? ¿de que estas hablando?

-Bueno, trampa no es la palabra correcta como para explicar la razón del poder de Grendel…-Respondió Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa, ella junto a su hermano observaron como Grendel lanzaba patadas alocadas a Nergal que el dios esquivaba y lanzaba zarpazos con su lanza, el combate era caótico, pero había una fiereza entre ambos combatientes, Gabriel sonrió, pero extrañamente sus manos temblaron-…solo está usando un as bajo la manga. Una simple táctica en una pelea.

Michael tomo nota que su hermana estaba un poco nerviosa mientras veía la batalla y no era porque temía a los dos peleadores sino por una razón franca…

Uno que Michael se dio cuenta.

-Astucia, engaño, trampas, tácticas…al final, aunque útil no cambia un hecho; cuando la verdad salga a la luz…no será bueno….

Gabriel apretó los labios para asentir a las palabras de Michael y poso nuevamente su atención completa en Grendel y Nergal.

¡SSLLASSSHHHHHH!

_-¡¿Cómo puede este mortal igualarme?!-_Pensó Nergal apretando los dientes esquivando los ataques de Grendel, no era coordinados, parecían adecuados para una bestia que atacaba a loco y era lo indicado en el momento, pero era la fiereza y velocidad que molestaba a Nergal, el lanzaba golpe con su hacha, pero no podía conectar contra su oponente- ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

\- ¡Hahahahahahaha! -Rio con júbilo malicioso Grendel lanzando una patada en la rodilla de Nergal, el dios esquivo el ataque, pero Grendel movió su pierna y cambio su postura para lanzar un golpe en la cara de Nergal que el dios esquivo a dura pena, pero entonces Grendel alzo nuevamente esa pierna y pateo en el pecho de Nergal.

\- ¡Urk!

\- ¡hahahahaha!

Grendel soltó una sonrisa grotesca aún más grande en su cara mientras lanzaba patadas y puños a Nergal que el dios esquivaba a duras penas, pero mientras los dioses espectadores bramaban con incredulidad ante lo que veían y los mortales emocionados por igual, solo había una persona entre el público que se mantenía callada, pero por cada segundo que pasaba la batalla comenzó a temblar más y más hasta que…

\- ¡NEEEERRGGGAAAAALL BASTA YA Y ACTUA CON SERIEDAD! -Bramo la diosa Ereshkigal desde su asiento, su grito de ira pura callo a todos los dioses presentes y altero a los mortales espectadores, el grito de Ereshkigal pareció sacudir por un segundo a Nergal y eso lo noto Grendel que con un rugido aumento su ataque para no perder la ventaja.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Nergal exploto en un mar de tentáculos negros que chocaron contra Grendel, el mortal rugió mientras era lanzando hasta el otro lado del campo, la tierra fue parcialmente destruida por el ataque repentino de Nergal y todos los espectadores callaron al ver aquello.

-Gracias amada mía…necesitaba eso…-Dijo con voz de ultratumba en medio de esos demoniacos tentáculos el dios de inframundo Nergal, desde esa masa caótica de tentáculos salió Nergal solo que esta vez no había pánico y sorpresa en su expresión, en cambio había una calma absoluta que una vez había tenido al entrar al campo de batalla. El dios trono los huesos de su cuello y dirigió sus ojos a donde estaba su oponente-…realmente me tomaste por sorpresa, mortal.

\- ¡Grrrrrrgp! -Gruño Grendel levantándose desde el agujero que había terminado después del golpe de su oponente, el mortal alzo los brazos y soltó un rugido para después para lanzarse hacia Nergal, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferente.

¡SLASSSSSHHHH!

Nergal aún tenía sus tentáculos presentes, varios de ellos salieron disparando hacia Grendel para dañarle, pero el mortal resistió y esquivo su ataque, pero uno de los tentáculos tenía el hacha divina de Nergal y eso hizo que Grendel esquivara los ataques mientras en cambio el dios poso su mano en su barbilla mirando ahora con análisis intensa a su enemigo.

-Realmente me tenías en las ultimas, mortal, mi orgullo me obliga admitir eso, pero por otro lado es la primera vez que un mortal ha sido capaz de dañarme y pelear de frente con tal fiereza….

Nergal sonrió de medio lado recuperando ahora su aire de diversión que antes tenía.

-Una falla mía de verdad, soy un poco despistado cuando estoy bajo presión, pero gracias a mi esposa me recordó algo que tú y tu raza olvidan…y eso es que…

**[YO SOY UN DIOS]**

-Y tú con toda tu fiereza y fuerza sigues siendo un mortal…así que ahora que puedo pensar con calma, debo de descubrir la razón de tu fuerza.

Al escuchar a Nergal el público en total tuvieron diferentes reacciones, los mortales comenzaron a sentir temor mientras que algunos dioses discutían sobre como Grendel podía ser capaz de dañar a Nergal mientras que unos dioses en específico ya habían descubierto dicha razón, Michael y sus hermanos hicieron una mueca al ver lo que sucedía y Grendel en el campo de batalla intentaba acercarse a Nergal, pero era ahora él quien estaba en las cuerdas.

Solo Beowulf, sentando junto a Wiglaf y su familia se mantenían en silencio sin sorpresa o alarma, solo miraban a Grendel con una aterradora atención.

Beowulf aún tenía esa sonrisa secreta que solo Wiglaf podía entender.

Nergal miro con atención a su enemigo y entonces asintió para sí mismo.

-Veamos cómo será la cosa…-Con eso dicho el mar de tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo regresaron a él dejando el campo de batalla vacío y tomo su hacha desde su mano derecha y espero mientras Grendel con un rugido se lanzó hacia el dios con intención de matarlo, Nergal espero y espero hasta que con fuerza que hizo sacudir el viento lanzo un zarpazo, pero esta vez era diferente el ataque.

¡SSSSSSLLLAASSHH!

Nergal con maestría adecuada para un dios de la guerra giro su brazo en el último momento para dirigir la cortada de su hacha no al pecho de Grendel sino bajo de su axila, una cortada ahí y más con la fuerza de un dios Grendel moriría y si sobreviviera se sangraría a morir en segundos, pero Grendel con puro instinto movió uno de sus brazos y detuvo el hacha sujetándola con su mano y fue ahí que Nergal lo descubrió.

-Esos guantes no son normales…-Con eso dicho múltiples tentáculos surgieron desde la espalda de Nergal y estos se volvieron en grandes manos que se lanzaron a velocidad divina para golpear la cara de Grendel y esta vez fue un golpe tan fuerte que se escuchó un crack en todo el campo de batalla.

Y fue ahí que cayó por primera vez sangre al suelo.

Sangre caía desde la boca y nariz de Grendel, pero el mortal no se movió desde su lugar, aun tenia los puños extras de Nergal en su rostro, él aun sostenía con una de sus manos el hacha del dios, pero él estaba a merced de Nergal ya que este último tenía un brazo libre, Grendel gruñía de dolor y odio mirando al dios aun en su posición precaria.

-Je, eres fuerte mortal, cierto, pero no hay engaño aquí, un humano jamás podrá dañar a un dios, es una regla universal, pero tú eres capaz de eso, así que para romper esa regla solo quedaba una opción: romperla o más claro; hacer trampa.

Con su brazo libre Nergal con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro señalo con su dedo a los guantes de Grendel…o viéndolo más claro las vendas purpuras que cubrían las manos y piernas de Grendel…

-Un mortal es capaz de golpear a un dios, ha sucedido antes, pero nuestra piel es más allá de lo ordinario para las fuerzas humanas, por lo tanto, lo único capaz de herirnos realmente es algo igual a nosotros…en este caso lo que tienes ahí no son vendas normales; eso son:

**[ARMAS DIVINAS]**

\- ¡¿Armas divinas?! ¡¿Cómo un mortal fue capaz de obtener un arma de esa clase?!-Grito desde la grada Lugh mirando ahora con reconocimiento en sus ojos las vendas moradas que llevaba Grendel, no eran simples tiras de tela o algo, esas vendas eran:

**[VENDAS DE BOXEO]**

Telas hechas para protección de manos para aquellos que practican el boxeo o kick boxing, aunque no era un arma igual el uso de vendas para proteger las extremidades ha sido usado por la humanidad por milenios en el uso de las artes marciales, por sí mismo se le podían considerar armas y ahora más que nunca ya que con un análisis más a fondo, dichas vendas de boxeo que portaban Grendel, tenían un aura divina, aunque era diferente, eran como….

-Un aura angelical. Ahí está su secreto…-Dedujo rápidamente Nergal ya que aun con su apariencia no se le podía olvidar que él era un dios miembro de quizás el panteón más antiguo de todos reconocido por la humanidad y Nergal ha visto todo en su larga vida como inmortal-…esto es una técnica de los ángeles llamado:

**[BENDICION SANTA]**

-Cuando un ángel cambia de forma para hacer un milagro a un creyente de su religión, como lo hicieron con los mortales **[Sansón]** o **[David]** lo que tienes este mortal es la forma transformada de uno de los arcángeles, así es como era capaz de hacerme daño.

En el balcón donde se encontraban los arcángeles Michael y Gabriel hicieron una meuca al saber que habían sido descubierto mientras que Uriel parpadeo al saber lo que sus hermanos habían planeado y más porque para el esto era sumamente familiar.

-Espera, yo invente esa técnica cuando me trasforme en una espada de fuego en el **[Árbol de la vida]** en Edén…eso quieres decir ¿Uno de nuestros hermanos se ha unido a Grendel para crear esas vendas?

-Sí,** [Sariel] **el arcángel que vela a los pecadores, nuestra hermana acepto ser la compañera de Grendel en esta batalla, esta era la única forma de darle una ventaja a los humanos para la batalla….-Respondió Michael con una mueca mirando como Grendel estaba aprisionado por Nergal, aunque el mortal monstruoso llevaba de hecho un arma divina no cambia hecho que porque son solo vendas aun había demostrado su fuerza contra Nergal pero Nergal no era un simple dios, él era un dios del inframundo y de la guerra.

Por derecho propio era un enemigo temible de combatir.

-Los arcángeles sí que se lucieron esta vez, dar sus cuerpos para ser usados como armas por los mortales, esto se lo están tomando en serio, parecería que es una revolución en su totalidad…-Murmuro para sí mismo Nergal mientras que sus múltiples brazos tenia agarrados la cabeza de Grendel, no era para menos el mortal ponía fuerza en liberarse y Nergal tenía que admitir que no era para nada normal, definitivamente este mortal era peligroso. Nergal posos sus ojos en los de Grendel y le hablo con confianza-…te pregunto mortal ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo aceptar pelear contra mí? Sé un poco de tu historia, un monstruo despreciado por todos y ahora estas aquí más allá de tu tiempo peleando por aquellos que sé que tú mismo odias, dime mortal ¿Qué es lo que te hace pelear?

Grendel gruño con odio chocando mirada con Nergal y aun intentaba liberarse del agarre de Nergal, pero no podía, solo podía enviar odio y maldiciones con sus ojos al dios, su presencia, su mirada y demás hacían enojar a Grendel a niveles inhumanos.

Porque ver a Nergal le recordaba lo que el odiaba con toda su alma cuando estaba con vida.

* * *

**[VIDA DE GRENDEL]**

**[Años entre 700 a 1000 d. C/Europa]**

Debilidad.

Eso era lo que más odiaba Grendel.

Debilidad.

Los hijos de Caín es una raza de la humanidad que descienden desde el primer asesino **[Caín]** estos son maldecidos a tener enfermedades físicas y mentales, debido a estos a través de la historia han tenido vidas trágicas y/o han sido rechazados por los demás humanos.

La madre de Grendel, una bruja guerrera despiadada descendiente de caen que desecho su nombre mortal hace mucho, se recluyo en una profunda cueva para así continuar con su brujería y a la vez tener un poco de paz alejada de la raza humana, pero por azares del destino ella se encontraría con un humano.

Un hombre en específico.

La historia jamás supo que sucedió en ese encuentro, pero se sabe que de algún lado Grendel nació y este vino a un mundo en la oscuridad. Grendel nació, creció y vivió en una cueva, la luz del sol era algo que solo conocía a palabras de su madre, la oscuridad y el sonido era lo único que tenía Grendel al crecer.

Pero un día el decidió aventurarse fuera de su hogar y ahí fue cuando descubrió la luz.

El mundo en general era una maravilla para Grendel, pero el mundo fue cruel con el feroz joven, viviendo en la oscuridad lo hizo inadecuado para ser un humano, Grendel logro sobrevivir gracias a su madre, pero definitivamente él no era normal, su apariencia y aptitud eran inhumanas y cuando Grendel se topó por primera vez con otro ser humano era inevitable el resultado.

Él era fuerte, no porque supiera manejar un arma o tuviera alguna experiencia en combate, él era fuerte porque nació fuerte y el aplasto cada ser humano que se encontró en su camino demostrando así su mortal fuerza, pero tales experiencias amargaron a Grendel y de ahí nació un odio intenso a la raza humana.

Ahí Grendel dejo de ser un humano y se consideró un monstruo.

Pero su odio a la debilidad era tan insignificante que no habría alterado la vida de Grendel para siempre sino fuera por una cosa.

Fue cuando Grendel probo por primera vez la debilidad.

\- ¡¿Mmmmm?! ¿Qué…es esto…? -Murmuro Grendel mirando el suelo cubierto de huesos quemados de animales, el venía desde una pelea contra un grupo de cazadores y en el camino para ir a una de las entradas ocultas de su hogar se topó con esto, ver huesos de animales no era raro pero que estuvieran quemados y no haya signos de presencia humana en aquella zona era claramente extraño.

Por simple curiosidad decidió ver la causa de esto, por lo que con cuidado siguió las marcas de quemaduras y después de un par de horas se topó con un acantilado que mostraba en el fondo una entrada a una cueva, Grendel poso su mano derecha en el suelo tomando nota que era muy caliente la tierra, no sería raro por las marcas extremas de incendios, pero en la tierra virgen igual se sentía un intenso calor.

-…creo que es similar a eso que madre llama…un volcán creo…esto es raro…-Susurro para sí mismo el autoproclamado monstruo dando un salto hacia el fondo del acantilado, ya en el suelo miro de cerca la entrada de ese volcán, su sentido le ayudaba a sentir que había algo caliente en el fondo, con curiosidad Grendel se acercó más, pero justo cuando dio unos diez pasos se escucharon pisadas desde la cueva y para shock de inhumano hombre surgió—

\- ¡WWWRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Un dragón.

Una majestuosa pero mortal bestia de gran altura de un color dorado con marcas negras, su aura era tal intensa que incluso un inculto como Grendel podía admirarla adecuadamente, su aliento era tan sofocante que con solo un resoplido de ella hacia que las rocas en el borde de la cueva se pusieran rojo a fuego vivo, sus alas no estaban extendidas, pero Grendel con su experiencia de cazar bestias podía decir que eran fuerte, por lo cual esta bestia mística era fuerte en vuelo.

Todo esto se suma a la que es considerada la bestia más digna de todos los tiempos.

Y Grendel sintió un intenso deseo de probar su fuerza ante ella.

Tal era la arrogancia, una cualidad que, como humano, Grendel no podía negar aun con su naturaleza.

\- ¡Que bestia! ¡este si es digna para probar mi poder!-Se dijo Grendel con una sonrisa llena de ansia de pelea y sangre, el tomo desde su cintura un cuchillo largo que había obtenido en su última pelea contra un grupo de humanos, su cuerpo se tensó y sin miedo comenzó a caminar hacia el gran dragón que descansaba bajo el sol.

La bestia pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Grendel pero después de soltarle un gruñido de advertencia el dragón pareció perder interés en Grendel y se acomodó en suelo, Grendel frunció el ceño al ver tal poderosa bestia mística ignorar su claro intento de incitar una pelea, no era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero decidió que mejor era así, podía usar la falta de alerta de su nuevo enemigo a su favor.

Así con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro Grendel se lanzó hacia adelante contra el dragón dorado.

\- ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MUUUUUEEEERRREE!

**¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Y así como comenzó termino.

El dragón sin demora agito su cola y la dejar caer contra Grendel, fue un golpe tal que sacudió el suelo mismo con suficiente fuerza como para ser confundido como un mini-terremoto, Grendel escupió sangre al intenso golpe y para su horror perdió poco a poco la consciencia.

_\- ¡¿…y-yo…per-perdí…?!_

Fue ahí que Grendel conoció la derrota.

Y su debilidad.

* * *

**[DE VUELTA A LA BATALLA]**

**[TIEMPO PRESENTE]**

\- ¿Mmmmm? ¿No dirás nada? Oh bueno…supongo que no debería de haber esperado mucho de parte de un sucio mortal…- ¡Mascullo Nergal sacudiendo la cabeza y desde su espalda surgieron más tentáculos que se tornaron en una forma similar a filosas garras, los músculos del dios se tensaron en preparación para lanzar un ataque sin igual, Nergal aspiro aire y con un rugido se movió a atacar-…! ¡SUFICIENTE DE ESTO! ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ MORTAL!

**[NIRGALI]**

Una lluvia de zarpazos dio inicio el ataque de Nergal hacia su víctima y Grendel al ver esas filosas garras sabía que sería despedazado inmediatamente, por lo que, con odio en su corazón, pero con certeza en su mente, el mortal monstruoso decidió contraatacar finalmente.

Ahí fue que uso su técnica máxima:

Para los espectadores todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para responder, en un momento una docena de los tentáculos de Nergal iban a despedazar a Grendel como si fuera mantequilla y al siguiente hubo un choque sónico como si algo de gran fuerza chocara contra algo de igual resistencia, una gran cortina de humo cubrió la zona de batalla y todos estaban en pie intentando ver qué fue lo que sucedió.

Al medio minuto después se mostró el resultado de lo que sea que sucedió.

Nergal estaba lastimado.

No, estaba fatalmente herido.

Un agujero de tamaño de un puño se podía ver en toda la altura de pecho, sangre verde caía desde su boca mientras con una de sus manos intentaba cubrir su herida, Grendel por otro lado se encontraba de rodillas respirando con dificultad, tenía cortadas tremendas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero aún se mantenía intacto.

Ambos guerreros se miraron siendo uno en shock mientras el otro con deleite malicioso, los espectadores, dioses y mortales por igual, se mostraban sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Q-que? ¿Qué paso? ¡un momento! ¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?! ¡en un momento Nergal tenía al mortal en la mano y al siguiente sucedió…sucedió…. ¡sucedió esto! -Grito el dios Lugh observando lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, aun con ser un dios héroe y participe de muchas grandes batallas, en especial contra su abuelo **[Balor]** esta batalla era tan extraña para que él que lo hace sentir como si fuera un novato.

Nadie respondió al dios héroe porque igual la mayoría estaban confundido, extrañamente solo fueron los dioses con alta velocidad o dioses del tiempo sabían que sucedió, pero aun el cómo le era desconocido.

Pero solo fueron cuatro personas lo que sabían lo que realmente había sucedido.

Y una hablo en estridentes carcajadas.

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡ES AHÍ LO QUE YO ESTABA ESPERANDO VER! ¡PORFIN HE VISTO TU VERDADERA FUERZA, GRENDEL! ¡USALA BIEN Y MATA A ESE MALDITO DIOS!

El que gritó esas palabras estruendosas era el héroe Beowulf.

Su risa y gritos eran ruido sosos, molestos y jubilosos, los dioses gruñeron de odio hacia el mortal mientras que los mortales solo estaban confundidos con todo esto, en el campo de batalla Grendel escupió un pegote de sangre y trato de ignorar a su asesino sino en cambio comenzó a levantarse y comenzar a estirar sus rígidos músculos, no sin quitar sus ojos de su enemigo que tosía sangre a montón aun sosteniendo su mortal herida.

Lugh al escuchar los alaridos arrogantes de Beowulf alzo su lanza **[Gael Assail]** y apunto al héroe mortal con desdén en sus ojos.

\- ¡Habla mortal! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás hablando?!

\- ¡Hyahahaha hahhaa! ¡Esto es gracioso, el gran dios heroico Lugh no pudo descifrar lo que ha pasado ¿no?! ¡qué triste!

-¡TU MALDITO MORTAL…!-Un aura de luz rodeo a Lugh con ira intensa comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Beowulf pero de improvisto el dios sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda y mirando encima de su hombro tomo nota como en un balcón alejado de su posición pudo sentir la mirada pétrea de Khaos, ordenándole sin decir nada que se comportara, Lugh con una mueca bajo su lanza pero miro con odio a Beowulf que igual calmo su risa aunque él había mostrado su espada **[Hrunting]** por si ocurría una pelea.

Viendo que su amigo iba a causar más problema, Wiglaf decidió que hablaría y explicaría que fue lo que sucedió y no ser ofensivo al respecto.

-La respuesta de lo que paso es simple: Grendel uso su técnica especial más mortífera, la técnica que lo hace adecuado para esta batalla.

\- ¿Cuál técnica? Según tengo entendido, mortal, el llamado Grendel solo fue un bruto sin habilidad alguna y que fue asesinado por ustedes de hecho…-Entro a la conversación Athena, sus ojos grises brillaban de cálculo e inteligencia, ella al igual que Lugh estaba confundida sobre como Grendel se liberó del encierro impecable de Nergal y como logro herirlo fatalmente.

Wiglaf bajo la cabeza mostrando respeto a la diosa, después de todo él era un hombre culto, para después dirigir sus ojos en Grendel.

-La verdad es que nosotros no derrotamos en si a Grendel…fue….

* * *

**[Años entre 700 a 1000 d. C/Europa]**

**[TIEMPO ATRÁS: LA BATALLA ENTRE BEOWULF CONTRA GRENDEL]**

Fue una monstruosidad.

Y un resultado muy agridulce.

Eso podían asegurar Beowulf y Wiglaf, habían sido contratado por el rey Hrothgar en Heorot para exterminar a un monstruo, Grendel fue una bestia gigante que atacaba la sala de aguamiel y dejando detrás un sinfín de muerte y destrucción en Heorot, Beowulf y sus guerreros aceptaron el deber de exterminar a la bestia y así fue como comenzaría su leyenda; de él matando a Grendel, después a su madre y después ya mayor enfrentándose a un dragón.

Pero como lo dijo Wiglaf; la historia es escrita por los ganadores.

La leyenda cuenta en como Beowulf y sus aliados festejaron después de un banquete y como de improvisto, cuando estaban descansando, Grendel ataco y después se enfrentaría contra Beowulf, quien lo derrotaría sin usar armadura, armas o alguna ayuda de sus compañeros, le arranco un brazo y Grendel en derrota huye para después fallecer.

Así es como dice la leyenda

Mal.

MAL.

¡MMMAAAAALL!

Un detalle que había que tener en cuenta es que Grendel ataco Heorot por 12 años; eso quería decir que Grendel derroto a toda la fuerza armada del rey Hrothgar demostrando así su fuerza y monstruosidad, si no entonces el rey no habría tenido que contratar a guerreros fuera de sus tierras para acabar con una amenaza. Una amenaza que llevo doce años para ser eliminada.

La verdad de la leyenda no es tan heroica como lo parece.

Porque lo que Beowulf, Wiglaf y sus guerreros se enfrentaron no fue a una bestia imparable, no a un humano monstruoso ni nada de eso.

Se enfrentaron contra un anciano.

La verdad del asunto; Beowulf logro matar a Grendel solo porque su enemigo era un hombre ya envejecido; no era para menos, Grendel era feo por costumbre, pero ya cuando era un anciano su apariencia era a tal grado de tal asquerosidad que no había forma de reconocerlo como un feo monstruo que un humano, por ello en su leyenda no se le pudo ubicar que edad tenia o la posibilidad que era humano fue inexistente.

Fue agridulce para Beowulf, Grendel aun siendo un anciano que atacaba Heorot por senilidad demostró lo poderoso que fue, Beowulf no peleo desnudo y sin arma contra Grendel, lucho con sus compañeros hasta el cansancio para derribar a Grendel, no se llevó el brazo de su enemigo como dice la leyenda, no, el perdió la mitad de su grupo de 100 hombres contra Grendel, no, Grendel no murió en el fango como una vil y débil criatura, murió porque sus huesos se rompieron por el desgaste y Beowulf aprovecho el momento para matarlo finalmente.

Pero fue una victoria agridulce.

Considerando que cuando él, ya un anciano y rey, se enfrentó contra el dragón dorado, supo que ese mismo dragón fue el rival de Grendel y se lamentó mucho que jamás pudo experimentar el verdadero poder del su monstruoso enemigo.

La verdad de esta batalla se ocultó por una cosa; orgullo herido.

Admitir que una nación fue asediada y aterrorizada por un anciano por doce años es vergonzoso.

Por ello la leyenda de Beowulf se le menciona Grendel como un enemigo simple que fue derrotado por el héroe en su cruzada.

Una forma simple de salvar la cara.

Después de todo; la historia está escrita por los ganadores.

* * *

**[DE VUELTA A LA BATALLA]**

Grendel gruño con odio al escuchar a Wiglaf sobre su estado débil de su vida; un momento que era nebuloso y odioso para él, su audición había mutado ya cuando fue un anciano y el canto de los instrumentos de Heorot era una agonía para él, por lo cual su decisión atacar esa tierra fue lo lógico, pero reconocía que fue muy débil en esa época y una parte de él estaba feliz que le dieron muerte, mejor morir en combate que solo tirado en una cueva como si fuera basura sin valor.

Grendel despejo esos pensamientos en su mente, tenía algo más en concentrarse y eso era su enemigo que aún seguía vivo por el tremendo golpe que le propino.

No debía de perder la ventaja.

Así con un grito Grendel uso su técnica definitiva.

Y a la vista de todos se pudo observar que fue lo que con exactitud hizo Grendel.

Con una lentitud que mostraba una agilidad y flexibilidad Grendel dio un paso hacia adelante y de la nada….

Desapareció.

Y apareció frente a Nergal incrustando su puño en el cráneo de dios causando que sangre y viseras cayera al suelo.

_-¡¿QQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEE?!-Rugieron todos al ver esto e incluso Beowulf y Wiglaf se mostraron en shock al ver lo que Grendel había hecho, de un parpadeo solo apareció y destrozo a Nergal como si nada. Los dioses estaban horrorizados, los mortales impactados, pero igual festejaban por esta victoria, pero igual se preguntaban:

¡¿COMO LO HIZO?!

\- ¡SSSSSIII! ¡POR ESTO LO ESCOGI! ¡SABIA QUE SERIA UN GRAN GUERRERO! -Grito en su balcón Michael feliz a no poder al ver como Grendel con sangre en su mano la alzaba en júbilo por su aparente victoria, Gabriel sonrió suavemente y Uriel carcajeaba igual de eufórico, Michael con una sonrisa casi presumida apunto al cielo- ¡con esto poder demostrar que los humanos pueden…! —

\- ¿Eh? ¿Michael?

\- ¡Que ja…! ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa hermana? -Pregunto Michael deteniéndose y mirando como la expresión de Gabriel cambio de calmada a preocupada mientras que su atención está en el campo de batalla, el ángel más bello miro a su hermano con leve alarma.

-hermano ¿Por qué Iustitia no ha detenido la pelea?

\- ¿Eh?

-…hermano, no creo que esto haya terminado….

Y eso era cierto porque desde las gradas había una sola persona que no se veía afectada como los demás.

Esa era la esposa de Nergal; Ereshkigal.

Estaba preocupada, pero en sus ojos había un hastió de molestia.

La diosa con un suspiro se levantó, aspiro aire y grito.

\- ¡DEJA DE JUGAR NERGAL Y PELEA EN SERIO! -Su grito estuvo todo en el coliseo, dioses y mortales por igual giraron al verla y como si hubiera sido un interruptor el cuerpo decapitado de Nergal se sacudió y una vez más se levantó convirtiéndose en un mar de tentáculos, esta vez Grendel dio un salto hacia atrás y miro en shock en como su enemigo se levantaba como si nada una vez más solo que estaba le miraba con ira y alerta intensa.

Sin ninguna herida visible.

-Y pensar que tendría que usar mi habilidad secreta** [regeneración divina] **contra un mortal…. Que desastre, -Siseo con frialdad Nergal mirando como su sangre estaba en el campo, su aptitud ya no era calmada o laza, ahora estaba 100% alerta y miraba a Grendel con la intención clara de matarlo.

Grendel sintió un intenso sentimiento de miedo al no ver ninguna herida en su enemigo; ese había sido un golpe mortal, no solo le hizo un agujero al pecho sino destrozo su cerebro, había considerado que su oponente tuviera alguna clase de regeneración, pero esta debía de ser activada con conciencia, si era capaz de regenerarse sin eso, lo hacía un enemigo mortal.

Bueno tocara—

-Y ni creas que me dejé atacar solo porque si, debía de averiguar cómo fue que te escapaste en primer lugar de mi agarre, pero cuando usaste esa técnica lo supe.

Grendel abrió aún más sus ojos, esto, era malo.

Nergal apretó sus labios concentrándose y desde su espalda surgieron ochos tentáculos que se convirtieron en brazos extras, cada uno sosteniendo un arma de plata, espadas, lanzas, hachas y martillos, Nergal miro a su enemigo con ira y atención.

-Solo tuve que extender mis sentidos para descubrir que fue lo que hiciste, pero cuando no descubrí nada fue ahí que supe lo que hiciste.

Nergal dio un paso hacia adelante y Grendel de improvisto alzo sus brazos en posición de pelea, sus instintos le decían que su enemigo ahora era más y más peligroso de lo que era antes.

Parece ser que por un momento se le olvido que su oponente era un dios.

-No es teletransportacion. No es velocidad divina. Ni es algo tan simple como invisibilidad. No, tu técnica es algo mucho más simple; lo que hiciste fue esconder tu presencia del mundo.

Nergal miro a su oponente, viéndolo por primera vez, no como una cosa insignificante sino como un verdadero oponente.

-Es simple pero imposible en realidad, te la arreglaste para eliminar toda su esencia de mis sentidos, de hecho de todos los presentes, eliminaste tu respiración, Cualquier sonido involuntario causados por tus músculos, e incluso eliminaste el olor de tu cuerpo. Para todos los propósitos dejaste de existir de mis sentidos y en ese momento decisivo te lanzaste a velocidades cuasi-divina un golpe mortal antes de que el enemigo se diera cuenta.

Nergal poso una de sus manos libre en su pecho sintiendo el lugar donde una vez tuvo la herida que Grendel le causo.

-Y así fue como escapaste de mi agarre; al aprovechar mi descuido ya que no percibía tu presencia burlaste mi guardia y diste ese decisivo golpe. Solo tuve que experimentar por segunda vez esa técnica para saber que algo extraño sucedía y di en el clavo ¿no?

Nergal paso sus dedos de sus brazos libres a través de las armas que sus extremidades extras sostenían, un poco de sangre verde termino en las armas, el dios miro su regeneración con análisis antes de posar sus ojos en su oponente.

-Una técnica que dudo que incluso los mejores dioses de la caza o de velocidad han dominado, una técnica que te hace invisible de cualquier sentido aun con la vista puesta en ti del enemigo, de verdad eres un monstruo…mortal, déjame preguntarte ¿Cómo fue que lograste esta técnica para empezar?

Bueno, esa era la cuestión ¿no?

Grendel trataba de no demostrarlo, pero al ver como Nergal despellejo su técnica definitiva lo ponía nervioso y en aprieto.

**[SCEADUGENGA]**

Caminante nocturno.

La técnica que gasto la mayor de su vida en perfeccionar; una técnica que se creó al estudiar la naturaleza de los depredadores al cazar sus presas, en como escondían sus presencias y tomar desprevenido a sus víctimas.

Esta técnica la desarrollo Grendel contra un solo objetivo; el dragón dorado. Quien fue el primero que le hizo experimentar la derrota y debilidad, su orgullo le negaba aceptar la derrota, así que busco la forma de derrotar a ese dragón, no fue fácil y por cada intento que hizo contra esa bestia termino en derrota, la única razón del porque se salió con la suya con eso fue que ese dragón termino encontrando divertido sus intentos de pelearse de frente.

Pero Grendel aprendió y decidió que si la fuerza bruta no funcionaría; usaría engaño.

Después de todo un monstruo tiene el derecho de ser tramposo cuando se le diera la gana.

Tapar su presencia fue lo difícil, pero Grendel fue terco e intentos tras intentos para tomar desprevenido contra ese dragón terminaron en fracaso, pero le ayudaron a terminar esa técnica; fue con esa técnica que le permitió aterrorizar Heorot por doce años, entrar a ese pueblo sin ser detectado fue lo que le hizo mortal.

Como lo había dicho Nergal, uso esa técnica para engañar a Nergal en liberarlo de su aprieto, en si para lo demás no era invisible, pero al ser "invisible" en sus sentidos les era difícil reconocer su presencia física pero la técnica tenia grave contratiempo.

Grendel intentaba de todo para tapar el temblor de sus extremidades y lo pesado que era su respiración.

Detener incluso el movimiento de su corazón para así cubrir su presencia de los sentidos ajenos era una tarea de proporciones épica.

Esto era los efectos secundarios.

Y eso pareció notar Nergal que soltó una maliciosa sonrisa al mirar a Nergal.

-Sí, es una buena técnica, pero con obvias desventajas, las cuales pueden ser peligrosas…-Comento Nergal con esa sonrisa pintada en la cara, el dios soltó un suspiro y por un momento se mantuvo quieto como si fuera una estatua.

Para después lanzarse a alta velocidad y alzando sus brazos extras al aire grito con fuerza dejando explotar un aura de energía divina.

\- ¡MUERE!

**[ENUMA ELISH]**

Fue como un torbellino de muerte y destrucción, un verdadero vendaval causado por la fuerza y velocidad de los golpes de las armas de Nergal, todo a su alrededor fue destrozado por las cuchillas de vientos que Nergal creo con sus armas, con una esas cortadas era capaz de destruir una montaña, pero la cantidad que lanzo era tal capaz de extinguir mucho más.

Grendel en desesperación uso Sceadugenga para escapar del ataque monstruoso pero Nergal no se contuvo, sino que lanzo ese torbellino de cuchillas de viento destructoras a todos lados, si bien Nergal no podía percibir a Grendel eso no quiere decir que el humano no estuviera presente en el campo de batalla.

Y eso se demostró cuando Grendel cayó al suelo cubierto de profundas cortadas en todo su cuerpo, logro sobrevivir, pero sus heridas eran francamente mortales.

\- ¡GRENDEL! -Gritaron Michael, Gabriel, Beowulf y muchos de los mortales presentes, la desesperación se podía ver en sus rostros, no solo el campeón de la humanidad estaba herido, sino que su enemigo demostró lo virtualmente poderoso que era, con arma divinas imparable, regeneración instantánea y una mente estratégica digna de un dios de la guerra.

No había forma de negarlo; Nergal tenía la batalla en su alcance.

-Urggh…-Gruño Grendel intentando levantarse, su sangre caía al suelo a gran cantidad, pero con pura fuerza de voluntad se puso de pie, miro a su enemigo que le miraba con atención sin bajar la guardia, Grendel apretó los dientes y alzo sus brazos en pose de pelea aun listo para la pelea.

Nergal tomo nota de ello.

-je, aun decides pelear, puedo respetar eso, mortal…no, Grendel, has sido un gran oponente, tomándome por sorpresa varias veces e incluso causarme heridas, pero igual el resultado siempre ha sido inevitable: tu derrota.

DESPUES DE TODO; LOS HUMANOS JAMAS PODRAN DERROTAR A LOS DIOSES.

Tales palabras fueron dichas con una certeza que lleno de asco y odio a Grendel, miro a los humanos en las gradas, mucho lloraba ante la fatalidad que esa frase les golpeo, sabiendo bien que este torneo es la única forma de conseguir la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

No, no podía permitir que esto—

\- ¡URK! -Gorgoteo Grendel de improvisto y un gran escupitajo de sangre salió de su boca, un sentimiento intenso de debilidad cayo en sus rodillas y Grendel sin poderlo evitar cayó al suelo, su rostro se mostraba en shock, confusión y sorpresa.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Nergal le causó graves heridas si y había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre sí, pero aun podía pelear.

Aun podía.

Entonces ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? Puse un poco de mi sangre en mis armas ante de atacarte, no olviden que yo soy el dios de la guerra y la peste. Envenenar a mi enemigo es una táctica muy válida después de todo.

Si antes había desesperación entonces ahora había puro y simple horror para todos los mortales y arcángeles espectadores de esto. El campeón de la humanidad no solo estaba en las ultimas, sino que además estaba peor de lo que parecía era algo desalentador.

¿de verdad no tuvieron alguna esperanza de ganar?

Pero….

_\- ¿He sido envenenado? ... -_Pensó en shock Grendel al mirar la sangre en el suelo, pero…no había miedo en su corazón sino en cambio este palpitaba más y más de ¿emoción?

¿Por qué emoción?

Fue entonces recordó algo.

Su madre vivió más allá que él.

Cierto, fue asesinada por Beowulf después de que este y su compinche lo asesinaran.

Pero si fue así ¿Cómo su madre…?

Nergal se encamino hacia Grendel, el creo más brazos y estos mismos sostenía más armas filosas, sus auras divinas solo presagiaban muerte y final, Grendel logro ponerse de pie, pero para cualquiera vería como temblaba el guerrero monstruoso.

-Usualmente no uso tales tácticas, pero esta batalla ha tomado demasiado tiempo…así que…-Grendel en ese momento alzo la mirada y miro con atención a Nergal, sus palabras, aunque finalista tenía un mensaje oculto que llamo la atención, observo como su oponente alzaba sus armas listo para matarlo, pero su expresión era demasiado seria.

¿Por qué un dios con la capacidad de remodelar su propio cuerpo y con una regeneración rápida tenía tanta prisa de eliminarle?

No, no cuadraba…

Grendel recordó al dragón dorado que una vez llamo enemigo.

Aun recordó como recupero la conciencia la primera vez que se batieron a duelo.

Se enojó a mas no poder sí, pero se preguntó porque no lo había matado, estuvo inconsciente por quien sabe cuento tiempo, la bestia debería de haberlo devorado o incinerado. Pero no lo hizo, porque no lo vio digno de ello, lo vio como una mosca que ni valía la pena para matar.

Y si un dragón tenía esa aptitud aun siendo una bestia mortal ¿Por qué un dios tendría la intención de acabarlo rápido?

Después de todo los dioses son arrogantes.

Al menos que…

**¡[ENUMA ELISH]!**

**¡[SCEADUGENGA]!**

El momento decisivo vino.

Y fue el error de Nergal que marco la conclusión de esta batalla.

Grendel incrusto su puño derecho en todo el pecho de Nergal, su mano hacia trapazado su cuerpo y sostenía con fuerza el corazón palpitante del dios quien se mostraba sorprendido y horrorizado por esto.

Grendel no estaba igual de bien de toda manera, sus piernas fueron despedazadas por los zarpazos de las armas de Nergal y tenía una gran cortada desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su pecho, sangre profunda caía desde su herida, pero con su brazo izquierdo casi intacto, aunque tenía dos armas divinas trapazando sus músculos, se mantuvo anclado al dios de inframundo.

Nergal escupió sangre aún más desde su boca y miro a Grendel en shock y pavor.

\- ¡¿p-per-urgh-pero…Cc-com-mo?!

\- ¡Tschk! ¡cooff…tu mentiste…! ¡Tu…no…tienes…regeneración…divina!

\- ¡NNNNNEEERRGAAALLL! ¡NOOOOO! -Grito con pavor y horror desde el público Ereshkigal, no había molestia en su rostro sino pavor y horror, no había broma en sus palabras o aptitud, para los dioses lentamente veían que lo que sucedía ahora no era solo otro movimiento de Nergal.

Lo que veían a un dios moribundo.

Nergal siguió escupiendo sangre y con un poco de desesperación dejo caer sus armas divinas y dirigió todos sus brazos para quitar a Grendel de su ser, pero el guerrero apretó el corazón de Nergal haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor y escupiera más sangre desde su boca.

Grendel sonrió lentamente con sadismo y jubilo.

-Vamos…regenérate, vamos ¡VAMOS! -Desafío con alegría sádica Grendel y eso hizo que el dios soltara un alarido de odio intenso y convocando una espada divina desde su brazo derecho lo lanzo para decapitar a Grendel, pero este con crueldad aplastó el corazón de Nergal haciendo que el dios soltara un grito de dolor y su movimiento con su arma se detuviera, Grendel no perdió el tiempo- ¡MUERE!

¡POOOOWWWW!

Con su brazo izquierdo libre soltó un golpe devastador a la cara de Nergal, no destrozo su cráneo, pero sí hizo que el dios cayera al suelo llevándose así con él con su oponente.

Ambos estaban en el suelo respirando con dificultad y dolor, solo Grendel se movía y poco a poco se arrastraba hacia Nergal quien temblaba sin poder parar, el agujero en su pecho intentaba cerrarse, pero parecía que la velocidad en la que intentaba regenerarse no compensaba la pérdida masiva de sangre que ocurría segundo a segundo.

Nergal respiraba con dificultad y miedo, pero el centro su atención a su enemigo que con su puño derecho se agarraba del cuerpo de Nergal e intentaba subir encima de su cuerpo para verlo cara a cara.

\- ¿C-como…como…cómo pudiste…moverte aun…c-con…m-mi…ven en-veneno…?... ¿con-cómo?

-Urk…guhgp, recuerda…mi madre…fue una bruja.

La madre de Grendel, una bruja sin nombre descendiente de Cain, tuvo a Grendel y lo crio en una oscura y maliciosa cueva, no importa que humano sea, alguien que crece así es imposible pero la madre de Grendel era una bruja.

Y ella se aseguró que su hijo sobreviviera, ante todo.

Ser inmune a venenos era algo de lo más básico para aquella mujer, después de todo en su leyenda ella vivió más allá de tiempo de su hijo, eso quería decir que para cuando Grendel murió siendo ya un anciano, su madre debió de haber muerto de vejez por mucho atrás pero no fue así.

Porque ella era una bruja.

Y una poderosa de hecho.

Grendel si fue afectado por el veneno de Nergal, después de todo ese era un veneno de un dios, pero la resistencia a los venenos innata de Grendel fue lo suficiente como para permitirle seguir peleando aun cuando moriría de la misma después de todo.

Solo tuvo que aparentar debilidad para Nergal y así este estuviera confiando en su victoria y se descuidara.

Quien diría que lo que odiaba más seria la clave de su ultima jugada.

Nergal no trato de ser confiando, pero cuando lanzo su Enuma Elish solo se cercioro en lanzarlo hacia adelante, no pensó en lanzar cortadas a su espalda porque confiaba que su veneno y la pérdida de sangre que tenía Grendel sería suficiente para asegurar su victoria.

En papel esto debería de haber sucedido…pero….

Grendel uso su Sceadugenga para atacar el punto ciego de Nergal y destrozar su corazón, pero claro que Nergal demostró lo fiereza que era su ataque y Grendel sufrió severas heridas.

Pero Grendel, como descubrió, supo que Nergal había mentido; no tenía regeneración divina, si lo tuviera habría sido más confiando y menos apurado en esta pelea; tenia regeneración, pero para curar un grave daño necesitaba concentración y tiempo pero sobre todo su cuerpo tenia limites, recuperarse de una decapitación tomo toda la fuerza de Nergal, por ello quería terminar la batalla; un par de golpes mortales más y definitivamente moriría.

-…ahora…terminare…con…contigo…-Susurro Grendel escupiendo sangre, él estaba a punto de morir y sabía bien que su enemigo lo sabía, podía ver como Nergal estiraba uno de sus brazos tentáculo para coger una de sus armas y clavarla en su espalda, el dios y humano sabían que no tenían tiempo.

Solo tenía segundos.

Grendel alzo su brazo derecho. Su objetivo: aplastar la cabeza de Nergal.

Tres segundos.

Nergal atrapo una de sus armas divinas. Su objetivo: decapitar a Grendel.

Dos segundos.

Grendel rugió bajando su brazo. Nergal escupió sangre a la vez que ruge de ira mientras su brazo se mueve a matar.

Un segundo.

Cada objetivo cerca y más cerca hasta que—

Grendel escupe más sangre desde su boca y pierde por un milisegundo la consciencia haciendo que su cabeza perdiera fuerza y decayera por unos centímetros.

Y esquiva a poco el zarpazo de Nergal.

Pero su puño no.

¡CRACK!

Con su fuerza y armado con un arma divina en vendas, el puño de Grendel aplasta la cabeza de Nergal, logrando lo imposible.

Un mortal asesinando a un dios.

-Ugh…corff…corfrr…je…lo…logre…-la visión de Grendel era borrosa y respirar se siente casi imposible para él, solo ve a poco como los restos de la cabeza de Nergal intentaba regenerarse, pero a los segundos pareció alcanzar su límite y se quedó en quietud, los tentáculos de Nergal se sacudieron para quedarse tirados sin fuerza alguna e incluso el daño en su pecho se detuvo en ser regenerado.

Para todos, el cuerpo de Nergal simplemente se detuvo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NEEEEEERGGGGGAAAAALLLLL! -Rugió de pena, dolor y sufrimiento puro la diosa de la muerte, el llanto Ereshkigal al ver aquella horrorosa escena resonó por quizás todo el mundo, algunos dioses tuvieron que sostenerla para evitar que la diosa del inframundo saltara e hiciera una locura, no era para menos.

Uno de los suyos ha sido asesinado.

Por un mortal.

Esto cambio todo.

!

\- ¡L-LA BA-BATALLA HA TERMINADO! ¡TENEMOS A UN GANADOR! ¡Y EL GANADOR DE LA PRIMERA BATALLA DE RAGNAROK ES EL CAMPEON DE LA RAZA HUMANA! ¡GRRRRREEEEENNNDEEEELLLL!...-Rugió con fuerza Iustitia, aunque titubeo aun con el resultado alzando sus brazos en el gesto universal del fin de evento.

Sus palabras y confirmación sacudieron el alma más de uno, los dioses estaban shockeados y los humanos solo tardaron unos diez segundos para parpadear y reconocer las palabras de la diosa de la justicia.

Su respuesta a ello es claramente lo indicado.

\- ¡SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Grito toda la humanidad única por primera vez en toda su existencia, todos gritaron su júbilo ante su verdadera primera victoria, gritaron a mas no poder, gritaron por su campeón, por su victoria y por sobre toda la cosa por lo que ellos tenían más que otro ser en el cosmos.

Esperanza.

Gritaron a mas no poder.

Grendel sintió eso y solo sintió molestia, odiaba el ruido y más si venían de humanos.

Eso y también sabía que iba a morir.

-Lo hiciste bien, Grendel…-Susurro una voz femenina, sonaba herida, cansada pero jubilosa, Grendel con mucha dificultad abrió uno de sus ojos y observo quien era la que le hablaba, se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabello gris con ojos morado vistiendo ropa moderna de una abogada, ella estaba herida, una de sus alas negras estaba casi destruida y su cuerpo mostraba cortadas tremendas.

Esa era **[Sariel] **el arcángel que vela a los pecadores.

La que dio su cuerpo y poder espiritual para convertirse en el arma divina de Grendel.

Ella con delicadeza saco el cuerpo de Grendel de los restos de Nergal y lo dejo en el suelo alejado del cadáver del dios muerto, ella observo como el cadáver de Nergal lentamente se volvía polvo celestial para esparcirse en el aire, esto no era una batalla común y corriente, era una batalla a muerte y los dioses se han dado cuenta ahora que, si querían poner a los humanos en esto, ellos también estarían en la misma.

Solo que no lo consideraron.

Después de todo es imposible que un mortal gane a un dios.

Hasta ahora.

-fue un honor haber peleado a tu lado, Grendel…-Susurro Sariel con pena, miro las heridas de Grendel, iba a morir no había duda, pero la única razón de porque aguanto tanto es solo porque su cuerpo anormal, pero había límites y el de Grendel finalmente llego, Sariel solo está usando un poco de su energía santa para despedirse de este guerrero.

Grendel solo le miro con hastió.

-…bah…solo…déjenme solo…-Susurro Grendel con molestia en sus ojos y después de escupir sangre dejo de aguantar y permitió que la muerte le llegara. Sariel miro con leve tristeza como la respiración agitada de Grendel se detuviera a lo poco segundos e inesperadamente su cuerpo brillaba de color dorado antes de desvanecerse en polvo dejando en el suelo una manzana dañada llena de sangre.

Grendel había muerto.

-Como siempre quisiste ¿no? Una lucha que demostraba que tu no eras débil…-Mascullo solemne Sariel al aire al pensar en el guerrero que le había dado su cuerpo como arma divina. Grendel no lucho por la humanidad, él la odiaba, no lucho por triunfo o algo más, solo lucho para demostrarse a sí mismo que él no era débil.

Y lo logro.

Sariel con una mueca desplego su única ala y salto hacia el balcón donde estaba sus hermanos, ella fue atrapada por Uriel que le llevo enseguida donde estaba Gabriel quien comenzó a lanzar hechizos y bendiciones curativas, Sariel sabía que si no recibiera ayuda rápido terminaría como el mortal y el dios que recién habían fallecido hace un momento.

-Buen trabajo hermana. Esta victoria será importante para el resto de torneo…-Dijo Michael dándole la espalda a sus hermanos, él tenía sus ojos en otra cosa, en sus manos descansaba una Tablet que temblaba ya sea por sorpresa o shock, Sariel y compañía no lo sabían.

Sariel bufo a las palabras de su hermano.

-Por favor Michael, sé que necesitamos esto para calmar a la raza humana, sé que las cosas están feas en la tierra y—

-Nunca dije que sea para bien, hermana…solo dije que era importante.

Sariel frunció el ceño…no le gusto el tono de voz de su hermano.

Había algo de sorpresa…fatalista en las palabras de Michael.

-…Michael… ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

-…esto, hermana mía.

Michael dijo con calma extendiendo la Tablet a su hermana herida quien confundida la tomo y miro su contenido.

Casi la dejo caer.

Michael pareció sonreír con sorna, aun siguiéndole dándole la espalda a su hermana él supo cuál era su reacción, el habría hablado cara a cara con ella, pero el arcángel más famoso tenía algo mucho más importante en concentrarse, como ver desde su ubicación al otro blanco en el estadio al dios supremo descanso en su trono.

Observó como Khaos sonreía levemente complacido por la batalla entre Grendel y Nergal.

Michael sintió un escalofrió ante el gesto del ser primordial.

Sariel miro la Tablet en sus manos con sorpresa, no sabía si sentir horror o jubilo.

Por un lado, para el otro.

-Hermano, esto es—

-Si querida hermana…lo que ves ahí es la selección final de quienes serán los competidores de Ragnarok. Y debo de decir que…es una lista tremenda.

**DIOSES**…. – …**HUMANOS**

Indra…. ….. Galvarino.

Morrigan. …..….. Ekalavya.

Bellona. ….. ….. Ramses.

Surtur. ….. ….. Galahad.

Thanatos. ….. ….. Oda Nobunaga.

Chi You. ….. ….. Diomedes.

Nergal. …..**VS**….Boudica.

Okeanos. ….. ….. Spartacus.

Horus. ….. ….. Grendel.

Tezcatlipoca. ….. .…Sigurd.

Baal. ….. ….. Huan Mulan.

Anhur. ….. ….. Lilith.

Izanagi. ….. …Van Hellsing.

\- ¿El titán del mar? ¿El gigante del fuego que destruye mundos? ¿La diosa de la guerra definitiva? ¿El anti-enemigo? ¡¿Uno de los Triunvirato?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que ellos participen en esto?!

Michael hizo una mueca ante las horrorizadas palabras de su hermana.

-…parece que no logre engañar a los dioses…y la victoria de Grendel no solo dio esperanza a la raza humana…sino que hizo a los dioses consciente de una sola cosa:

**[PUEDEN PERDER]**

-Y ellos vendrán con todo. Ahora solo nos toca esperar y…pelear.

Michael miro a Khaos que solo le respondió alzando una copa con complacencia escrita en todo su gesto, como si todo esto fuera un gran entretenimiento para el primordial más antiguo.

Quizás lo sea.

-El Ragnarok solo recién empieza.

* * *

**[PRIMER COMBATE DE RAGNAROK]**

**[NERGAL VS GRENDEL]**

**[CONCLUSION: …]**

**[TIEMPO: 15 MINUTOS: 24 SEGUNDOS]**

**[MOVIMIENTO FINAL: SCEADUGENGA]**

**[GANADOR: GRENDEL]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Indra…. ….. Galvarino.

Morrigan. …..….. Ekalavya.

Bellona. ….. ….. Ramses.

Surtur. ….. ….. Galahad.

Thanatos. ….. ….. Oda Nobunaga.

Chi You. ….. ….. Diomedes.

**Nergal**. …..**VS **….Boudica.

Okeanos. ….. ….. Spartacus.

Horus. ….. ….. **Grendel.**

Tezcatlipoca. ….. .…Sigurd.

Baal. ….. ….. Huan Mulan.

Anhur. ….. ….. Lilith.

Izanagi. ….. …Van Hellsing.

***Dioses**: 0 – **Humanos**: 1*****

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Interludio 1

**Ragnarok x Apóstoles.**

Fanfic basado en el manga Shuumatsu No Valkyrie.

Como es habitual no lo poseo.

"Cuando los dioses deciden destruir a la humanidad, la única forma de sobrevivir es ganar un torneo de fuerza; 13 dioses vs 13 héroes. El último en pie decide el destino de la humanidad"

Advertencia: Violencia. Mala palabrería. Leve Gore.

**Nota de autor**: _para los interesados, el manga esta traducido en español en Youtube, aunque igual les recomiendo que vayan a Tvymanga._

* * *

**Interludio**: Uno.

Ereshkigal lloraba con dolor y sufrimiento.

En sus manos sostenía restos de tierras donde cayó la sangre de su amado esposo Nergal, junto a ella se encontraba un par de dioses, uno de ellos mirándole con pena era un hombre mayor de pelo negro y piel morena cubierto de una armadura antigua mientras que una mujer de pelo azul y vestimenta de color cobalto solo observaba los restos del campo de batalla con frialdad.

Esos dioses eran **[Kingu]** y **[Tiamat]**

-…Nadie habría predicho esto…-Solo se limitó decir Tiamat, diosa primordial de mar y caos de la mitología babilónica, ella fue una vez la diosa principal de su mitología, pero fue destronada por el dios **[Enki]** y desde entonces ella ha estado en las sombras de las decisiones de su facción, ahora en esos tiempos ella era aliada de Nergal y su esposa.

Se podía decir amiga.

Pero no quería decir que fuera una diosa agradable.

Kingu miro de reojo a su madre creadora con represión.

-Perdimos a uno de los nuestros y solo te limitas a decir ¿nadie ha predicho esto? ¿eso es todo? Aquí ha pasado la mayor herejía que se ha visto desde el nacimiento del mismo cosmos. Un mortal mato a un dios.

No es que sea algo inaudito de verdad, ha habido héroes y humanos que de hecho si han peleado o asesinado dioses…pero todos esos siempre han sido ayudados por otros dioses para hacer esas tareas, ayudas que se manifiesta en armas, ascendencia divina u otros regalos pero más importante es que se le ha dotado de una suerte divina para cumplir esa dicha tarea, no es lo mismo con lo de Nergal contra Grendel porque a diferencia de otros; Grendel lucho contra el mismo destino, no hubo alguna fuerza sobrenatural que le ayudo a cumplir con su objetivo.

Matar un dios.

El arcángel que fue usado como arma solo fue eso; un arma.

Al final Grendel, aunque con un poco de trampa, gano la pelea por derecho propio.

Y eso era una blasfemia para los dioses mismos.

Tiamat con vacío en sus ojos miro a su consorte y después miro al público en general, mortales alabando y orando al caído Grendel, dioses tambaleándose al ver lo imposible pero lo único que compartían, dioses y mortales por igual, es expectación: aún quedaba 12 batallas más, las que decidirán el destino de la humanidad.

Todos estaban expectantes por la siguiente batalla.

Ragnarok apenas recién empezaba.

-Nadie predijo esto, pero eso no quiere decir que el Ragnarok ya haya sido decidido. Recuerda bien quienes peleara esta batalla, Kingu, los humanos serán exterminados cuando ganemos, solo concéntrate en eso.

-Sí, pero—

**-…No….**

Susurro de improvisto Ereshkigal y los otros dos dioses se sobresaltaron al escuchar el tono de ultratumba de la diosa de inframundo, observaron con leve alarma como Ereshkigal enseñaba los dientes con un aura de ira y odio cubriéndola, un manto que detonaba el ansia de muerte que nació a raíz de su dolor, la diosa una vez calmada se transformó por el dolor en un demonio de ira incontrolable.

**-Olvídense del maldito Ragnarok ¡que se joda este torneo, que se jodan ustedes, que se jodan todos, QUE SE JODA LA HUMANIDAD! ¡LA TERMINARE AQUÍ Y AHORA!-**Rugió con fuerza Ereshkigal poniéndose de pie y ser cubierta por un viento de muerte y destrucción, la diosa viuda alzo su brazo derecho y lo apunto hacia el público de los mortales dispuesta a exterminarlos para vengar a su amado esposo.

\- ¡Ereshkigal no! -Grito en espanto Kingu invocando su poder para contener a su compañera diosa sabiendo bien que Khaos se enojaría si la diosa de inframundo hiciera algo de tal magnitud sin permiso, Tiamat que usualmente era fría y vacía de aptitud se alarmo igual y convirtiendo su brazo en garras de dragón, la una vez diosa líder iba a intervenir para calmar a Ereshkigal cuando…

De improvisto una flecha se detuvo entre ellos.

Una simple flecha, no fue la gran cosa, no hubo explosión ni energía ni nada, era una simple flecha que no fue afectada por las auras divinas de los tres dioses, solo una simple flecha que termino chocando en el suelo entre los tres.

Pero esa flecha causo un terrible escalofrió recorrer las espaldas de los dioses babilónicos.

Kingu miro la flecha e hizo una mueca de leve terror y miro encima de su hombro sobre donde estaría el causante de esa flecha sin encontrar nada a la vista.

Ereshkigal se tambaleo hacia atrás mientras su poder del inframundo regresaba a su ser mirando esa flecha con horror sabiendo que el portador de esa flecha debe de estar viéndola en algún lado.

Tiamat hizo una mueca de molestia, pero a lo poco segundo su expresión de vacío regreso a su rostro y en cambio se acercó sin miedo a Ereshkigal y con brusquedad él la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia la salida más cercana desde el campo de batalla.

-Ya viste el problema que casi nos causa, Ereshkigal, mira esa flecha y mira como casi fuimos asesinados. Iras a tus aposentos y lloraras a tu esposo como debe de ser, si intentas algo como esto de nuevo, la próxima vez no tendrás tal misericordia de….

Tiamat se detuvo y miro hacia las gradas de los dioses buscando con todos sus sentidos al lanzador de esa flecha, una que fue lanzada con normalidad, no hay nada llamativo en ella, era una simple flecha, pero cuando fue lanzada y paso el espacio entre los tres dioses los tres sintieron la muerte caer en ellos.

Esa simple flecha fue una advertencia.

Y fue una de amabilidad.

Después de todo Khaos podría no haber sido misericordioso.

-Si hay algo que Khaos e **[Indra]** comparten es la emoción de algo nuevo…y Ragnarok ha despertado el interés del dios de los cielos…

Con eso dicho Tiamat se llevó a Ereshkigal a sus aposentos a llorar apropiadamente y en privado a su marido caído, Kingu las acompaño, pero de vez en cuando se mantuvo alerta por si el miembro del triunvirato estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo más.

No por nada Indra era un dios de la guerra.

Si quisieras matarlos a los tres…lo habría hecho.

* * *

En otra parte:

**Salón del árbol del conocimiento.**

-Faltan media hora para el inicio de la segunda ronda del Ragnarok, Azrael, dime ¿Cuál crees que debería de ser el siguiente combatiente?

-No sé muy bien que decirte hermano, pudimos tomar por sorpresa a los dioses con Grendel y su victoria, pero ahora ellos vendrán preparados además mira esta lista…-En una gran sala en la cual estaba la sección de los mortales, Azrael hablaba con su hermano Michael, ambos arcángeles se encontraban sentando frente a una mesa que mostraba una imagen holográfica del árbol del conocimiento.

En ella se mostraba los nombres de los treces humanos que competirán el Ragnarok.

Y a la vez los nombres de los dioses que igual competirán.

**DIOSES**…. – …**HUMANOS**

Indra…. ….. Galvarino.

Morrigan. …..….. Ekalavya.

Bellona. ….. ….. Ramses.

Surtur. ….. ….. Galahad.

Thanatos. ….. ….. Oda Nobunaga.

Chi You. ….. ….. Diomedes.

**Nergal**. ….. **VS **….Boudica.

Okeanos. ….. ….. Spartacus.

Horus. ….. ….. **Grendel**.

Tezcatlipoca. ….. .…Sigurd.

Baal. ….. ….. Huan Mulan.

Anhur. ….. ….. Lilith.

Izanagi. ….. …Van Hellsing.

-Algunos de estos dioses tienen razones para pelear contra la humanidad, otros no… ¿tan mal las cosas han ido que incluso el bueno de **[Horus] **desea competir en esto?

-Solo podemos suponer, pero tranquilo hermano, tenemos fe en nuestros escogidos, así que dime tu opinión ¿a cuál deberíamos de escoger?

-Si podía suponer…quizás alguien seguro, los dioses querrán enseguida una victoria decisiva.

-Mmmmm si, así que necesitamos a alguien fuerte pero versátil para todos los ámbitos…mmm Azrael creo quien podría ser el indicado…-Con eso dicho Michael apunto en una de las imágenes al siguiente escogido para la segunda ronda de Ragnarok. Azrael alzo una ceja, pero asintió de acuerdo con su hermano y levantándose de su asiento fue caminando al árbol del conocimiento para comenzar el ritual, Michael por otro lado se giró hacia la salida no sin antes hablarle a su hermano-…iré a buscar al indicado para ser el arma divina para el guerrero que luchara por la humanidad.

-Conociéndote y sabiendo la opción que escogimos, se por quién iras y casi siento pena por ti hermano, casi.

-Hahahahaha si, será difícil hablarle a **[Kokabiel]** pero tengo seguridad de que lo convenceré, después de todo al él siempre la ha gustado una buena pelea.

* * *

**Una hora después.**

El gran coliseo estaba en silencio ya que en unos minutos iba a iniciar la segunda batalla del Ragnarok, los dioses estaban amargados pero atentos, uno de los suyos había caído por lo tanto era definitiva que debían de obtener la victoria; no podían permitir que la humanidad pensase que tuvieran una oportunidad contra ellos, no podían. En el otro lado los mortales estaban nerviosos, pero con esperanza, apenas había empezado el Ragnarok y ya llevaban una victoria; sus espíritus estaban altos, pero no se dejaban de engañar, los que ellos enfrentaban eran los dioses, el objetivo de conseguir la victoria será casi imposible, solo les tocaba tener fe en sus campeones.

**En los próximos nuevos apóstoles.**

Y el segundo de ellos se iba a presentar.

Iustitia, diosa de la justicia, se posó en medio del campo de batalla, su expresión era firme y decidida, no habrá falta en su vista y su decisión siempre será justa, ahora le tocaba presentar a los combatientes de la segunda batalla del Ragnarok.

Y así alzando la mano derecha llamando la atención de todos exclamo con fuerza.

\- ¡SALUDOS PUBLICO CONFORMADOS POR DIOSES Y MORTALES! ¡HE AQUÍ EL INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA BATALLA DEL RAGNAROK! ¡YO LA DIOSA IUSTITIA SERÉ SU ARBITRO! ¡SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS QUE DE INICIO EL RAGNAROK!

Con eso la diosa apunto al lado izquierdo de su persona apuntando la entrada de la facción de la humanidad, la gran puerta se abrió y ahí a la vista se encontraba el árbol del conocimiento que al igual que la vez anterior brillaba de poder divino.

\- ¡POR EL LADO SUR VIENE EL ESCOGIDO PARA SER EL REPRESENTANTE DE LA RAZA HUMANA! ¡TRAÍDO DESDE EL MAS ALLÁ PARA LUCHAR POR LA RAZA HUMANA, ¡PURA COMO UNA ROSA, PERO FILOSA COMO SUS ESPINAS! ¡ESTE NO ES UN MERO GUERRERO!

Al mismo tiempo que Iustitia gritaba, el arcángel Azrael dejaba suelto su técnica **[Gloria de resurrección]** trayendo desde el mas allá al guerrero que luchara esta batalla, una de las manzanas del árbol del conocimiento se sacudió para después ser lanzado hacia el campo de batalla, en el mismo aire la manzana trasmuto en un cuerpo humano que fue cubierto de inmediato por pétalos de rosas muy hermosas.

\- ¡ESTA ES UNA MUJER! ¡UNA MUJER QUE LUCHO POR SUS CREENCIAS Y HONOR! ¡SU FUERZA Y CORAJE LA HA GANADO EL DIGNO RESPETO DE LA HUMANIDAD MISMA POR MILENIOS! ¡DELICADA COMO UNA DONCELLA, PERO MORTAL COMO UN SOLDADO! ¡AQUÍ SE PRESENTA LA SEGUNDA GUERRERA DE LA HUMANIDAD!

**[HUA MULAN]**

**¡La doncella de la humanidad!**

Y así aterriza al suelo con gracia y suavidad una mujer mayor de veinte años, su pelo negro era largo llegándole a la espalda, la mujer china era claramente hermosa, pero de muy baja estatura, a simple vista no parecía peligrosa, no era por su altura o por algo más sino por su vestimenta; simplemente llevaba un Hanfu antiguo de color rosado con blanco, tenía maquillaje y todo, los públicos parpadearon al verla y más al reconocer su nombre.

Después de todo ella era…

\- ¿Mulan? ¿La mujer de la película de Disney? -Se susurraron en el público de los humanos los espectadores de la era actual, para la mayoría de la humanidad a simple vista la forma más rápida que reconocieron la identidad de la segunda combatiente del lado de los humanos era de una vieja película infantil, no solo eso sino con su apariencia delicada traía desconcierto y escepticismo de parte del público.

Los murmullos y dudas se escucharon en todo el público, todos solo veían a la mujer que caminaba con pasos lentos y suaves en el campo de batalla con una aptitud digna de la mujer más sumisa oriental, de hecho, para agregarle insulto al hecho, la mujer china sostenía con una de sus manos un abanico chino cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro.

Hua Mulan solo soltó una risita boba al escuchar al público.

-Mi, mi, las cosas no han cambiado nada…las mujeres seguimos siendo subestimada…-Susurro para sí misma la mujer con diversión leve, no era sorpresa que sería subestimada así tan rápido, pero ella no le prestó atención al público sino a la entrada en la que saldría su oponente.

Iustitia ignoro los susurros del público, en cambio apunto con su otro brazo la entrada de la facción divina.

\- ¡Y DESDE EL OTRO LADO TENEMOS AL REPRESENTANTE DE LOS DIOSES! ¡AQUELLA QUE CAMINA ENTRE LOS CAMPOS DE LA MUERTE, QUE VELA A LOS CAIDOS Y ALABA A LOS JUBILOSOS! ¡ESTA ES LA DIOSA DE LA GUERRA Y DESTINO! ¡HE AQUÍ LA QUE BUSCA LA VICTORIA!:

¡LA SEGUNDA REPRESENTANTE DE LOS DIOSES!

**¡[LA MORRIGAN]!**

**¡Diosas cuervo de la guerra!**

Desde la gran puerta desde el lado de los dioses surgieron un millar de cuervos negros de ojos rojos, su cantidad era tal que por toda Valhalla se escuchó el chirrido de aves a una magnitud sin precedente, los cuervos se dirigieron al cielo para girar en si misma cubriendo la luz del sol para después juntarse en una gran bola y caer al suelo con fuerza causando una onda expansiva cubriendo de polvo todo el campo de batalla.

Hua Mulan cubrió su rostro con su abanico al gran polvo que intentaba tragarla completamente.

Ya a los pocos segundos el polvo bajo de intensidad hasta que se podía notar una silueta entre la suciedad en la que aterrizo…Morrigan.

-Algo anda mal…-Mascullo desde el balcón de los arcángeles Uriel frunciendo el ceño al sentir algo terriblemente equivocado en el campo de batalla, el miro como a su lado Gabriel y Michael estaba igual tensos observando el lugar donde aterrizo la represéntate de los dioses.

Gabriel tosió un poco por el polvo del aire y con achicar los ojos intento ver el campo de batalla y susurro a sus hermanos a la vez.

-Yo…también siento algo mal…. No puedo ubicar bien la energía de Morrigan, es como si….

-…Como si no fuera uno…-De improvisto Michael se calló y su piel se volvió mucho más pálida porque en ese momento recordó un pequeño fragmento de la leyenda de Morrigan y algo más en la presentación de la diosa, con urgencia agarro el borde el balcón y grito con fuerza- ¡MULAN! ¡HEMOS SIDO ENGAÑADOS! ¡NO TE ENFRENTARAS A UNA DIOSA, SINO A…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Ya el polvo finalmente se despejo y la advertencia de Azrael se volvió innecesaria porque todos podían ver la verdad.

Porque en el campo de batalla no había una…

SINO TRES DIOSAS.

Una era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro con piel blanca cenizas, a su espalda tenía unas terribles alas de cuervos de gran tamaño, otra mujer era una de cabello blanco con marrón vistiendo un simple vestido de color café, su piel extrañamente tenia flores incrustada en ella y finalmente la última mujer era una bestia de mujer gran altura armada con una voluptuosa armadura de guerra de color morado con picos y cráneos de animales, su rostro estaba marcado de cicatrices y su pelo era de color blanco sucio.

Las tres mujeres por si misma eran tan diferente como el día como con la noche, pero todas por igual miraban con atención a Hua Mulan que se mostraba sorprendida ante la presencia de las tres diosas.

La mujer china hablo antes que nadie.

\- ¡¿Tres diosas?! ¡dijeron claramente que pelearía contra Morrigan! ¡¿Quién de ustedes es ella y porque están aquí esas dos intrusas?!

Si las diosas se hubieran sentido ofendidas por las preguntas de Mulan, no lo demostraron, en cambio las tres en perfecta y espeluznante sincronización alzaron las manos hacia el cielo y hablaron al mismo tiempo en un sonido similar al millar de cuervos y voces humanas.

-Nosotras somos. Vida. Caos. Muerte. Somos unas y a la vez somos todas.

La diosa con ala de cuervo puso su mano derecha en su corazón.

-He aquí **[Badb]** diosa cuervo de la guerra.

La diosa ordinaria de vestido café fue la siguiente en hablar con suavidad.

-La que habla aquí es **[Macha]** la diosa de la soberanía y vida.

Y la última en hablar fue la guerrera monstruosa solo que soltó una sonrisa de ansia asesina.

-Y la última que habla es **[Nemain]** diosa frenética de caos.

Y así las tres diosas alzan sus manos derechas casi tocándolas para exclamar con fuerza:

-Y juntas somos **[LAS MORRIGAN]**

¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Un aura de poder cubrió a las tres diosas y estas se convirtieron en energías divina que se pareció fundirse en un solo ser, tras unos segundos hubo una explosión de poder saturado de divinidad en el campo de batalla; de entre esa energía surgió ahora una sola mujer, una diosa de la guerra barbárica en todo su esplendor, su cabello era café con mechones grises, sus ojos eran extraños ya que tenía tres colores en cada iris, portaba una armadura de grande picos solo agregados plumas de cuervos en su hombros y espalda, finalmente vestía una túnica ceremonial desde su cintura para abajo.

El nuevo ser apretó sus manos y estiro sus músculos como si probara los límites de su nuevo cuerpo, poco después soltó un suspiro de júbilo y después poso sus antinaturales ojos en Hua Mulan.

-Y será esta quien será tu oponente…-Y así termino su sentencia la diosa de la muerte Morrigan sacando exclamaciones de júbilo y alabanzas de los dioses en el público, por otro lado, de los mortales había pánico y horror, pero sobretodo confusión sobre lo que habían visto.

Fue Uriel en el balcón de los arcángeles que pudo dar respuesta a esa confusión.

\- ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado? Morrigan es el título de la diosa conformada por otras tres, es tan difícil olvidar de su extraña existencia.

Michael parecía molesto igual haber olvidado esa información.

-Para ser honesto, hermano, nosotros hemos estado en el auto exilio y lo de Morrigan fue solo un mero rumor de hace milenios, no había forma de haber anticipado esto.

Gabriel puso sus manos en los antebrazos de sus hermanos.

-Calma los dos, sé que la situación es precaria pero no nos alarmemos, solo nos toca esperar y tener fe.

En el campo de batalla Hua Mulan solo cerro los ojos pensando para sí misma, claramente se sorprendió que su oponente era tres dioses en uno, cualquier otro se acobardaría, pero—

Mulan sonrió con valentía.

-Si me rindiera ahora, deshonraría a mi padre, a mis ancestros y a la humanidad misma. Así que te dijo diosa, ven a mi…-Con esa declaración de reto Hua Mulan extendió su brazo izquierdo al cielo y desde la misma surgió una luz brillante que cubrió a la humana, la luz no era tan santa como se esperaría de un arcángel, pero era santa al final y así humanos y dioses por igual vieron de que se trataba esa luz.

Se trataba de un hombre; de cabello negro largo vistiendo un traje de una pieza de color negro con una bufanda morada, su rostro era firme y sus ojos rojos solo mostraba frialdad, en su espalda descansaban alas negras demostrando su status como un arcángel, pero más allá de ello, uno caído.

Ese era…

**[KOKABIEL]**

La estrella de dios.

-Parece que Michael no mintió al final…sí que tendremos una pelea muy interesante, niña…-Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa sanguinaria mirando a la Morrigan, el ángel aterrizo al suelo y extendió una mano hacia Hua Mulan, como un caballero en momentos de tocar la mano de una princesa, aunque por la expresión del arcángel, este encontraba molesto toda la situación-…más te vale no ser una decepción, humana, te prestare mi fuerza, no las desperdicies.

Hua Mulan soltó una risita suave clásica de una cortesana china antigua y sin dudar puso una de sus manos en la mano extendida de Kokabiel.

-Oh ángel querido… ¿crees que estaría aquí si fuera una decepción?

¡FF-WOOOOZZZHHH!

Y en un parpadeo el cuerpo de Kokabiel fue cubierto de poder santo y poco a poco su cuerpo se volvió borroso convirtiéndose a lentitud una nueva forma, una que Hua Mulan sostuvo con su mano y al poco tiempo cuando la luz se detuvo todos pudieron ver que era lo que sostenía la mujer china en su extremidad.

Y eso era una:

**[KUSARIGAMA]**

La Kusarigama es un arma originaria de Japón compuesta por una hoz (Kama) unida a una cadena (kusari) con una longitud entr metros y que tenía un peso de hierro o piedra (omori) en su extremo, un arma única para la mujer de la antigua china.

Pero no era una mera Kusarigama.

Sino era un arma divina nacida gracias a la técnica exclusiva de los ángeles y que sería la carta de triunfo de los guerreros humanos y esa era:

**[BENDICION SANTA]**

-Huh, esto sí que es un arma, no es mi estilo usar la versión japonesa de un liu xing chui, pero en esta batalla, no hay de otra…-Se dijo a si misma Hua Mulan con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la mujer entonces tiro el abanico que sostenía su otra mano y sostuvo bien la Kusarigama en ambas extremidades, sostuvo la hoz con su izquierda y la cadena con la derecha, probo su peso y asintió para sí misma a gusto con su nueva arma.

La Morrigan miro a su enemiga con atención y análisis, la diosa triple alzo ambos brazos y concentrando energía divina invoco su propia arma siendo en este caso una **[Lanza Partesana]** una lanza que fue usada en la Europa media, cuya moharra (hoja de lanza) es grande y recta, ancha por la base, con filo por ambos lados y que se va angostando hacia la punta, un arma extraña para la diosa triple pero que sostuvo con firmeza.

Iustitia miro ambas mujeres, diosa y mortal, guerrera y doncella, caos y habilidad, frente a frente en una batalla a muerte, ya viendo que ambas contendientes estaban listas alzo su mano derecha y con un grito al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano exclamo:

\- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA!

**[SEGUNDO COMBATE DE RAGNAROK]**

**[LA MORRIGAN VS HUA MULAN]**

**[CONCLUSION: ¿?]**

* * *

Indra…. ….. Galvarino.

Morrigan. …..….. Ekalavya.

Bellona. ….. ….. Ramses.

Surtur. ….. ….. Galahad.

Thanatos. ….. ….. Oda Nobunaga.

Chi You. ….. ….. Diomedes.

Nergal. ….. **VS **….Boudica.

Okeanos. ….. ….. Spartacus.

Horus. ….. ….. Grendel.

Tezcatlipoca. ….. .…Sigurd.

Baal. ….. ….. Huan Mulan.

Anhur. ….. ….. Lilith.

Izanagi. ….. …Van Hellsing.

***Dioses**: 0 – **Humanos**: 1*****

* * *

**Toaneo07**


	4. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Buenas a todos los que son Fans de mis Fanfics.

Él vino a hablarles un poco y comentarles las cosas que me han sucedido y lo que me ha llevado a porque no actualizó mis fanfics.

Bueno, desde hace medio año, mi madre se fue de viaje así que me deja tener cuidado de la casa, así que si bien no ha afectado exactamente todo mi espacio libre si me he dejado con un poco de tensión y estrés, bueno y así no me he podido concentrar bien.

Para empeorar mi abuelo sufrió un problema con su derecho derecho; si bien no era exactamente grave necesita cirugía y como suele suceder la medicina en general suele ser una perra y tomo exactamente cuatro meses para que solucione ese problema.

Esta mejor pero aún se ve los efectos de la cirugía y eso.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Bueno para los fanfics que subido esta nota, que son:

* * *

" _**Longinus y Oppais"**_

" _**Apóstoles x Ragnarok"**_

" _**Mundial de destino"**_

" _**Destino San Graal"**_

" _**Héroe en la oscuridad"**_

* * *

Son los que de verdad quiero continuar, no es broma, para cada uno tenía los capítulos siguientes casi terminados.

El primero que es el que recientemente cambió tenía el maldito capitulo por más de tres meses, pero sufrí un bloqueo de escritor, tenía esta idea, pero no salía y al final para terminarlo no pude poner escenas de batallas como yo quería, solo una posibilidad .

Espero que el capítulo sobre el Dimensión Lost sea de su agrado, no puse nada de acción, pero si puse que ideas tenia.

Sobre apóstoles x Ragnarok aún tengo la mitad del capítulo siguiente; la pelea entre Huan Mulan contra Morrigan está en mi mente, en serio, pero no me entra bien las palabras, pero les juro que la terminare.

Mundial de destino y Fate San Graal tengo el problema anterior y sé qué camino tomar con los dos fanfics, pero siento que algo falta.

Sobre héroe en la oscuridad siento que he hecho mi personaje principal como un cuasi-Gary Stu, no lo sé, creo que por crear sagas arruina como podría ser de la historia, quizás haga una retrabajo, quizás sobre Sasaki Kojirou o Adam, pero no prometo nada.

Que más puedo decir, pues para los pocos que me conocen saben que siempre me autoproclamaron el loco de las ideas, tal vez hagan un Fanfic en donde solo subo las ideas y ya.

He hecho Pseudos-Oneshots donde están ideas de fanfics que quisiera hacer, pero sé que no podría seguirlas:

* * *

Una se trata de serie de Oneshots sobre informes de una guerra del grial de nueve Servidores en Shibuya, ya tengo escogidos a los Servidores, sus maestros y cómo será la guerra, será como un informe policial que no será un fanfic de pelea. Se llamará Daño colateral.

Un Oneshot corto sobre una pelea entre Heracles Archer contra Gilgamesh. Se llamará arqueros.

Un Oneshot de My Hero Academy centrándose en Izuku Midoriya en donde pelea en el festival escolar demostrando poderes divinos de fuego, tomando el nombre de Kagutsuchi y como declara en vivo la hipocresía de la sociedad. Se llamará dioses entre nosotros.

Otro es un Oneshot de DxD relación a Longinus x Oppais, aunque es más serio sobre que Hyoudou Issei adquiere el poder de la teoría de la hibridad. Quizás solo lo suba en el futuro en el Fanfic de Longinus x Oppais.

La siguiente es un Oneshot que medio hice sino una idea que es súper ridícula, un Fanfic de Warhammer 40,000 pero es súper ridículo, aunque mi buen amigo Ángel arcano dice que le gusta, pero esa serie de juegos y libros es muy extensa para que yo me atreva a tocarlo.

Y la ultima es anterior a la misma solo que es un crossover entre My Hero Academy y Warhammer 40k y es de Izuku adquiriendo poderes psíquicos, algo simple pero loco.

* * *

Bueno, pero todo esto está a la deriva, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero tengo deberás y otras preocupaciones, lo siento con todos, pero les aseguro que no los olvidemos.

Y aquí se despide.

Toaneo07.


End file.
